My Kind of Boy
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match.But would she really end up with him ? UNDERGOING REVISION
1. Prologue

_**My Kind of Boy**_

_**Disclaimer :**_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary :**_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

_**Prologue**_

It's the sixth day of September on the year 2010. It's a nice morning in Japan and it's a Saturday. Most of the students of Gakuen Alice are slacking off or spending their time in front of their computers.

One of these students is Mikan Sakura, who is currently logged on on her facebook account, busying herself with a newly found survey. . .

"_Here's what you're supposed to do, and please do not spoil the fun. Copy and paste this into your notes, delete my answers, type in your answers and tag 20 of your friends here in facebook to answer this. Then see what happens._

_If you're a guy - post this as "my kind of girl"_

_If you're a girl - post this as "my kind of boy"_

_1. Do you need him/her to be good looking?_

_- of course ! I wanna cuddle him like crazy so he ought to be good looking!_

_2. Smart?_

_- hmmmm. . . sure ! Hotaru said I'm way too stupid so I need someone smart to correct me :DD_

_3. Preferred age?_

_- I want him to be the same age as me ! or someone like Tsubasa-sempai is alright :D_

_4. Preferred height?_

_- I should at least reach his nose ~!_

_5. How about sense of humor?_

_- oh yeah ! I want to laugh and laugh._

_6. How about piercings?_

_- hmph, no way ! piercings scare me TT_TT_

_7. Accepts you for who you are?_

_- uh-huh !_

_8. Pink hair?_

_- that would be so cute ! PINK ! :3_

_9. Mushy or no?_

_- yes yes yes ! ?_

_10. Thin or fat?_

_- just right ! if he's too thin and lanky, I may mistake him for a stick or something, if he's fat I might get squished when we hug !_

_11. Black, Brown or White (skin color)?_

_- pinkish white with rosy cheeks and lips :DD_

_12. Long hair or short hair?_

_- LONG HAIR XD_

_13. Plastic or metal?_

_- I don't get it ;|_

_14. Smells good?_

_- hhmmmmm.. yeah ! a guy that smells like howalons ! *drool*_

_15. Smoker?_

_- NO WAY !_

_16. Drinker?_

_- of water ? sure why not ?_

_17. Girl/Boy-next-door type?_

_- nope._

_18. Muscular?_

_- I think muscles are scary... being strong without muscles is ok :)_

_19. Plays piano?_

_- yes please !_

_20. Plays bass and/or acoustic guitar?_

_- *nods vigorously*_

_21. Plays violin?_

_- !of course!_

_22. Sings very good?_

_- hell yeah !_

_23. Vain?_

_- nope. I'd kick him in the ass if he's vain_

_24. With glasses?_

_- If it looks cute why not? but if it looks nerdy, -_- " no._

_25. With braces?_

_- no way ! braces are so uncool_

_Girls would look ok with braces, but boys? NAH! They'll look like they're gonna be bullied!_

_26. Shy type?_

_- yes. KAWAII X3_

_27. Rebel or good boy/girl?_

_- good boy (:_

_28. Active or passive?_

_- Active! :D_

_29. Tight or bomb?_

_- :O What is this? Can somebody explain it to me first? :O_

_30. Singer or dancer?_

_- both ?_

_31. Stunner?_

_- YEAH!_

_32. Hiphop?_

_- mehh. . classical instead ?_

_33. Earrings?_

_- nope ! earrings are for girls only !_

_34. Mr/Ms. count-my-exs-until-you-drop?_

_- No! that's way too irritating !_

_35. Dimples?_

_- yup ! dimples are cute :D_

_36. Bookworm?_

_- hmmm. . no, I hate books. He should too :\_

_37. Mr/Ms. love letter?_

_- yes yes ! that's romantic !_

_38. Playful?_

_- sure ! I like playing :DD_

_39. Flirt?_

_- ewwwww ! I hate flirts !_

_40. Poem writer?_

_- sure ! better yet a song writer !_

_41. Small?_

_- Tall!_

_42. Campus crush?_

_- No... i don't like them... They make me feel annoyed... They feel like they're on top of the world. -_- "_

_43. Painter?_

_- yes yes !_

_44. Religious?_

_- Yes! Of course! I like guys who are afraid of God_

_45. Someone who likes to tease people?_

_- nope. That's mean !_

_46. Computer games geek? Or internet freak?_

_- neither DX_

_47. Speaks 20 languages?_

_- JAPANESE, english, tagalog, swedish, italian, german, FRENCH!_

_Doesn't have to be 20! XD_

_48. Loyal or faithful?_

_- Both! ^_^_

_49. Good kisser?_

_- *blushes furiously* what kind of question is that ?_

_50. Loves children?_

_Yes, That's sweet :) I LOVE children so why not ?"_

Mikan closed her laptop after answering the survey.

Somehow, she felt enlightened with answering it and it was rather helpful in terms of finding her Mr. Right.

She was almost entering her happy place when she remembered something she needed to do. As fast as she could, she left her room, said her goodbye to the maids and went to her best friend, Hotaru's, house.

"HOTAAARRRRUUUUU!" Without even bothering to knock, she slammed the door open to see her beloved best friend working on another one of her inventions.

At the sound of Mikan's high pitched and chirpy voice, Hotaru's head snapped up and in an instant her face snarled.

"What do you want now, you idiot?" she went back on what she was working on, ignoring her completely.

"I just came to visit my best friend! Is that so wrong?" she tried to lighten up her mood by pouting but Hotaru was unaffected.

"Cut the crap Mikan, you know that I know that's not the only reason as to why you're here. And I thought I told you to quit acting like a kid already. You're 17 for God's sake!" she stated exasperatedly. "Alright, alright. I'll be more mature. I just came here to ask if you can accompany me to the mall. I'm in dire need of strings for my guitar." She didn't even think twice before replying, "Tch. Can't you see I'm busy? Go find somebody else to force to go to the mall with you"

"But Hotaru!"

"No"

"I'll be your best friend forever"

"No"

"I'll treat you for some ice cream"

"No"

"I'll buy you your favorite crab brains"

"No"

"I'll buy you equipment for your lab"

"No"

"I'll buy you anything you want"

And as she said those words, she regretted it immediately.

"Anything?" she repeated with her eyes screaming out _evil_.

"Anything_." _Replied Mikan with a sigh.

"_Better brace myself for bankruptcy." _She thought.

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go." Hotaru said stoically but deep inside she knew she was jumping for joy.

xXx

They just went out to shop. But they won't know what fate has planned for them.

**End of Prologue**

Edited: 03/13/11


	2. My Kind of Boy : Good looking

_**My Kind of Boy**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary : **_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect would she really end up with him ?

**Chapter 1 : My Kind of Boy : Good looking**

Mikan's POV

_And so hey, let's dance the night away_

_And bang, bang the boogie like Kid Rock said_

_I don't know who you are_

_You dance just like a star in a video show_

_I wonder who you are, do you hear me though?_

Here we are,in my Porsche, on our way to the mall. I wonder what Hotaru would want me to buy her? She like, has everything already! She's stinking rich because of her inventions (I'm richer . ) But I can't wait to buy my new strings though and I think I might buy a new guitar even! Well, that is if I still have enough money. . .

End of POV

A shiny yellow Porsche parked smoothly on the parking space next to a hot red convertible. And out of this fine car, two lovely ladies stepped out. One with long auburn hair locks tied in a high pony tail with Gucci sunglasses was wearing a BNY white shirt with an overalls style added up with a cute necktie plus black shorts and checkered high-cuts. Accessorized with metallic chains called bangles and rings. She also had her Dolce & Gabana black bag. This chic was obviously going for the rebel hot chic style.

The other one rather, was wearing a green sleeveless blouse with silver buttons adorning its upper front side with white shorts that had two black buttons on the side and flats. With her shoulder length raven hair clipped at one side, she now wore her aviator shades. In her hands lie her blackberry and white clutch.

These two lovely ladies are Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai making their way to HM, the largest and most popular mall in the whole of Japan.

The two friends separated once they got in the mall with Mikan arguing Hotaru to not leave her, but Hotaru being Hotaru didn't listen to her and asked for the money to buy what she needed instead. And now she's alone in a Music Store called "Symphony".And by alone, I really mean _alone._Asides the shopkeeper, she's the only one in there .So she went on with her business and approached the shopkeeper.

"Uhmm, excuse me. Do you have guitar strings here?" she asked the shopkeeper with the nail file and bubble gum.

"Yeah._chew._What string._chew_.do you._chew_.want?"Mikan was getting irritated with the bubble gum chewing shopkeeper and couldn't help but stare at the wretched woman in front of her.

"Hey. I said what string?_blow.__pop_." Startled by the popping of the bubble gum, she got out of her trance and smiled apologetically.

"Uhmm. . one set please." The gum-chewing-nail-filing-shopkeeper went off to the storage room to get her strings, while waiting she decided to roam around the shop.

**Mikan's POV**

I got to the musical instruments station and saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.A Yamaha fg-200 Red level Nippon Gakki. It's glowing in my eyes !

I went and strummed the strings with a G-chord. It was heaven to my ears. I have to buy this ! so I looked at the price tag. "Holy ! It costs 5 000 yen ?Rats ! I gave Hotaru 10 000, and so all that's left of me now is 3 000. I should have brought more money." I really want to buy this.I really really REALLY want to buy this guitar ! Wait, maybe I can ask for a discount ! Yeah, maybe I can. So with that in my mind, I went off to the shopkeeper again to ask for a discount.

**End of POV**

When Mikan went back to the counter where the shopkeeper was supposed to be, she was shocked to see a good-looking young man that looked to be around 19 or 20 instead of the gum-chewing-nail-filing-shopkeeper she encountered moments ago.

"Uhmm, excuse me but where's the gum-chew-uh, I mean the lady shopkeeper here ?" asked Mikan politely to the young man in front of her. sadly the young man didn't even bother to answer her or to acknowledge her existence !

And so, Mikan poked him in the cheek thinking that this man was in a trance.

"Hey, mister, are you deaf ? I said where's the gum-chewing-nail-filing-shopkeeper?" she said in between pokes.

The young man getting irritated, glared at her. "How should I know where that old hag is? And do you mind ? Normal people don't capture someone's attention by poking their goddamned cheeks !" the man said furiously.

"Well, it's not my fault that you were ignoring me while I was asking a question. You should've just answered you know !" and with that she walked away from the store and forgot to ask for a discount AND buy her strings.

**Mikan's POV.**

Oooh. The nerve of that guy ! It's not my fault that he wasn't answering that simple question ! Just because he's handsome and all, he doesn't need to treat me like trash! I swear if I ever saw his face again I'll rip him to pieces and poke his bloody red eyes out and feed it to hi- !

**End of POV**

Because of her continuous ranting and cursing she bumped into someone. It was another young man, a blonde with shining blue eyes. He was a good looking fella, I'll tell you that.

" butt hurts !" she said as she rubbed her butt. "Hey you ! Aren't you looking you stupid little- -Ruka ? Ruka, is that you ?"

The blonde man that was named Ruka looked at the woman he bumped into. "Mi-Mikan ? woah. It really is you ! I see you haven't changed at all ! You're still as clumsy as I remember." Ruka said sheepishly while helping her out.

"Mou. What does that mean Ruka ? I'm not clumsy. I just trip and fall most of the time you see me.I think you're the jinx here Ruka." Mikan said jokingly while she accepted the helping hand of Ruka.

" Whatever you say Mikan. Anyways, what are you doing here ? I didn't know that THE Mikan Sakura likes to shop"

"I don't. My guitar needs new strings and- oh crud. I forgot to buy the damned strings ! I gotta go Ruka ! It's nice to see you again ! Go to my place later, I'll call Hotaru over, too. Bye!" with that she ran off to the music store to retrieve her strings.

**At the Music Store**

"Hey, sorry. I forgot to get my strings, how much is it?" she said while getting her purse without even bothering to check the shopkeeper.

"Tch. It's the weirdo again. Took you long enough to barge back in here to get your strings." With the sound of his voice, Mikan looked back and snapped.

"YOU !" she pointed an accusing finger on him

"Yeah, me. Now here. Get your strings already so that you can leave with your germs." He said nonchalantly while handing out her strings.

"How much ?" she said with an irritated voice whilst ignoring his comment. She, too wanted to go home already and end this bad day.

"500 yen" with that she gave him the 500 yen and walked off but then stopped to a halt and went back to the shopkeeper. Sensing her presence, the young man brought down his manga and asked "What now, freak?"

Trying to ignore the comment and putting up her most angelic smile albeit the irritation she is feeling, she said in her sweetest voice, wait, I mean _pleaded _in her sweetest voice : "Can I please have a discount on the Yamaha fg-200 Red level Nippon Gakki over there?" she pleaded with the batting of her lashes and pout.

"No"

"Oh c'mon, 50%"

"No"

"34%"

"No"

"25%"

"No"

"15%"

"No"

"5%"

"No"

"1%"

"No"

"How about this, I'll pay you 2 500 today then pay you another 2 500 tomorrow"

"sure"

"really?"

"No"

"Pft. Oh I give up. C'mon please ! I really WANT that guitar !"

"Then buy it, it's 5 000 yen"

"That's the problem ! I don't have 5 000 best friend took 10 000 and I just brought 13 000 yen!"

"Look here, kid. I don't care about your problems, if you don't have the money then you better le—"

"Natsume !" someone that just came in broke off the conversation or rather the argumentation of the two.

"Oi, Ruka, what are you doing here ?" with the sound of Ruka's name, Mikan snapped her head to the direction of the person."

"Ruka-pyon !" She unconsciously ran and bear hugged Ruka.

"Uhmm. . what's the matter Mikan ?" Ruka asked while trying to take off Mikan's death grip on him.

"It's this arrogant bastard ! he doesn't want to give me a discount on the guitar I really wanna have and he's really mean to me !

WAAAAAAAA !" Mikan complained. Natsume twitched in annoyance and just wanted to strangle her to death.

"How much is it?" Ruka asked, pointing the question to Natsume.

"5 000"

"5 000 only ? Mikan you're rich, you can afford 5 000." He replied, somewhat not believing his ears.

"I can afford it but your **girlfriend** stole my 10 000 and I only brought 13 000 yen.I know ! why won't you pay for the other 2 500 ? I promise I'll pay you once we get home!PLEASE" feeling half guilty for the wrong doing of his girlfriend, and unable to resist the pleading face of Mikan, he gave up and paid for the other half of the guitar.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon ! I owe you" and with that she ran off to the food court, Hotaru and Mikan's meeting place, carrying a new guitar and her new set of strings.

Meanwhile on Ruka and Natsume's side

"So how do you know that loud weirdo ?" Natsume asked his best friend, Ruka.

"She's my cousin and my girlfriend's best the way, why are you in here anyway ? Better yet, why are you taking care of this shop?" asked Ruka to his perplexed best friend.

"I got bored. And since this store had the least costumers here in our mall, I decided to hang around here. To have peace and quiet. Turns out, it's really noisy , stupid girl." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Haha. Well, that's Mikan for you, wanna get something to eat ? I'm starving !"

"Hn." And off they went to the food court.

And that ends chapter 1 :D

Hope you like it ! So sorry for the typos and wrong grammar. .

Thank you for reading and for those that reviewed (: and please. . . do Review :D


	3. My Kind of Boy : Smart

_**My Kind of Boy**_

_**Disclaimer :**_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary :**_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect would she really end up with him ?

**Chapter 2 :****My Kind of Boy :**** Smart**

The HM Food Court was jam packed with teens and families. In one of these tables ate two beautiful yet _loud_ ladies eating and arguing over something.

"I can't believe you spent 10 000 yen on batteries! Batteries, Hotaru! BATTERIES! How can that cause that much? If you didn't buy that thing, I could've bought my guitar effortlessly" complained the brunette.

"Oh, shut up, Mikan. It's your fault. You said I could buy _anything _I want. Besides this here is not just any old battery, it can power my new invention perfectly. So stop whining about it at least you get to buy your guitar." Hotaru sat there, explaining while eating her crab brains emotionlessly while Mikan went on and on about the jerk she met at the shop.

"Oh, by the way Hotaru. Ruka's back from France! I asked him to come to our house later on, I also said that I'll invite you along."

" Bunny boy's back e? Ok then, I'll try to be there. I'll finish up my invention first."

"But Hotaru! You haven't seen each other for a year! Finish up your invention tomorrow, okay?" She didn't get a reply for that. If she did, she didn't hear it because of the screams.

"What's going on? Why are they screaming?" asked Mikan and listened closely to the screams.

All she heard was :

"KYAAAAAAA ! HYUUGA-SAMA YOU LOOK SO HOT!"

"OOOH. .WHOSE THAT GUY YOUR WITH, HYUUGA-SAMA?HE LOOKS DELECTABLE!"

**Ruka's POV**

Oh damn, these fan girls are crazy! I hope Hotaru's not here. . . or else. ._shudder_. I don't think I can get back to France in one piece!

"KYAAAAAAA ! HYUUGA-SAMA YOU LOOK SO HOT!"

"OOOH. .WHOSE THAT GUY YOUR WITH, HYUUGA-SAMA?HE LOOKS DELECTABLE!"

Delectable? What am I? Food? Could this fan girls get any more crazier ? Wait. That Raven head over there looks familiar. . . oh please, no ! Don't tell me its. . .

**End of POV**

"Scram you sluts. And keep your hands off the blonde over there. He's not straight and the guy he's with is his boyfriend. Now go before I use force." Hotaru threatened emotionlessly but with venom on her words.

Most of the fan girls left. Some believed the gay thing and got disgusted while some where intimidated by the amethyst-eyed beauty.

The two young men _harassed_ by the fan girls came over to Hotaru. With Ruka walking briskly while Natsume trailed behind with his hands on his pockets and emotionless face.

"Thanks, Hotaru" Ruka came to hug her but. . .

"BAKA BAKA BAKA"

"Ouch! What the hell Hotaru? Not only did you call us gay, although it did save us. . .b-but still ! Why did you hit me with that gun of yours ?"

"Invention # 153 : Baka Gun 3.0. Description: Used for shooting idiots and annoying brats. Cost : 2 000 000 yen. For Inquiries, call 756-4325. Cash and/or Checks are accepted." While doing her advertisement she got a blackboard from somewhere **(A/N:the way she usually does on the anime) **

"I said why, not what that thing is. . ._sigh_. Oh whatever, it's nice to see you again Hotaru. Would you mind if we eat lunch with you ? I assume that your with Mikan"

With this, Hotaru just nodded. And off they went to their table where they spot Mikan hogging on her food like a pig, oblivious to the situation around her.

"Hey, Idiot, we have company" She looked up and saw her dearest cousin with a Raven Head.

**Mikan's POV**

"YOU!"

"Didn't we do this already,noisy pig? Yeah, it's me. What do you want? An autograph?" He smirked after that! Tsk._Arrogant Bastard._

"Oh please! Who would want your autograph? I'd rather swim in a pool of tar-tar then to have your autograph!" I stuck my tongue out at him and resumed eating, trying to calm myself down. Stupid Jerk ! He thinks his all that ! Why is he with Ruka, my kind-hearted lovely cousin anyway? He might get infected with his arrogant bastard-ness (is that even word?)! Oh, no no no! I can't let that happen! I better separate them so that my innocent and cuddly cousin won't turn bad!

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

After her retort, I couldn't help but be amused on her answer. Come on ! Swim on a pool of tar-tar? That's rich! And disgusting, but this girl sure is interesting and weird. She's the only girl that has ever ignored my good looks, hot body and irresistible , asides from Imai but that girl is way too freaky.I wonder why Ruka ever courted her? Pft. I can never understand _love._

Hah. She's making up weird expressions on her face right now, first calm, then irritation, then horrification and after that determination. She even punched her fists to the air! She looks like a total lunatic! Wait. .she's standing up and she's glaring at me. Oh boy, I bet she's going to make a scene.

**End of POV**

"YOU!" shouted a furious looking brunette with eyes full of determination while pointing her index finger on the raven head hottie.

"Not this again. What do you want now, little girl?" The Raven replied looking stoic as ever but inside he was amused by this "little girl"

"Stay away from my kind-hearted-loveable-sweet-gayish-charming-cousin!" She shouted. Capturing the attention of a lot of people in the food court. With the sound of "gayish", Ruka blushed a hundred shades of red.

"Tch, and what if I say no?" He retorted, now not hiding his amused expression.

"I'll make you! I should tell you, I'm good at Martial Arts. My flying kick is so high and strong you'll be blown away into smithereens!"

"Yeah, right. Just go back to your hogging of food before I take this all too seriously."

"No! Stay away from Ruka before you infect him with your arrogant bastard-ness!"

"That's not even a word you idiot. Tell you what, if you can beat me at bowling, I'll stay away from Ruka."

"Okay! Better prepare yourself cause I'm good at bowl-"

"But when I win, you'll go on a date with me" Natsume challenged with that smirk of his.

"Okay!"

"Wait, what? No way in hell! I would never go on a date with you!"

"I said if I win, didn't I? When you say that, you're just admitting your defeat." The arrogant kind said ,so, well, arrogantly.

"Tsk, fine! I'll make sure I'll win! Uhmm. . . what's your name again?"

"Tch,idiot. You're starting off a challenge or rather a fight with someone you don't know? Pathetic. Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. And I assume your Mikan Sakura ?"

"H-How do you know that ? I didn't introduce myself to you, didn't I?"

"Well, unlike you, I actually pay attention to the people around me and I heard your name. So, are we going to start the challenge yet or what ?" Natsume said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the Bowling Alley then."

And off they went to the bowling alley.

"I'll go pay for our game." Mikan was about to leave when she was pulled back.

"No need. It's all covered up."

"_gasp_. I didn't know that you had a gentleman attitude inside you!"

"I don't. This mall is ours, that's why I'm always free."

Mikan was shocked to hear this and had her mouth open a bit.

"What are you gaping at. It's quite obvious that it's ours since it is **H**yuuga **M**arketing

Or HM, we're talking about."

"Oh,so that's what HM means! Haha. How idiotic of me. Yey! Free game! Let's go then"

If you're wondering where Ruka and Hotaru were during this bowling match, they're off somewhere. They're on a date actually.

So back to Mikan and Natsume.

The first few rounds, Mikan and Natsume has been scoring strikes and spares. Until it came to a tie. On the tie breaker, Natsume once again got a strike. Now, it was time for Mikan, if she striked they would move on to another tie breaker, but if not then she'll lose and that means she's going to have a date with the Raven Head.

**Mikan's POV**

The ball rolled on to the pins. It hit the middle pin. Nice! I'm pretty confident that it's a stri- oh no ! no no no no! go take down the other pin! Take it down~ take it down! "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I can't believe it, I lost. I lost by 1 point. 1 freaking point! AUGHH! I so want to murder someone right now.

"Tch, now how about that? I won, little girl. I'll pick you up at 8 next Saturday." And off he went to God knows where with that stupid smirk of his.

We went home after that when I found Ruka and Hotaru having an _intimate moment. _ I thought my eyes were going to burn! So Ruka and Hotaru spent the whole weekend in our house. My parents didn't mind, Ruka's my cousin and Hotaru is my best friend. Besides, they were on a business trip. _Again_.

And now I'm in my seat in our classroom. Looking out the window. Frustrated about what I just got into.

And then, the door slammed. In came Naru wearing his usual weird outfit. Seriously, why does he like frills so much?

Oh yeah, Ruka's transferring here. His mom and dad decided to let him continue his studies here since they were afraid that Ruka _was_ turning _gay_ on his All-Boys School in France.

"Alright class, there's new students here. Now settle down. And girls, no shouting please. Come in you, two."

Wait, did he just say you **two**? Oh my God, don't tell me it's. . .

"KYAAAAAA! They look so hot!"

"Ruka Nogi. A Pleasure to meet all of you. I hope you take care of me" Ruka gave off a smile. Aww, my cousin is just so adorable!

"Hn. Natsume Hyuuga." Tsk, it's that arrogant bastard! Ooh. I hate him! He just had to be transferred here!

"Ok, now for you seats, Ruka, since Mikan's your cousin and she has no seatmate yet, why won't you sit beside her?" Ruka nodded and headed towards me. I saw the glares of my female classmates. Chill,girls. He's my cousin. I won't jump him and besides he's taken by my best friend.

"How about you Natsume? Where do you want to sit?" Oh no, Hyuuga's looking at me. Please don't say it, don't say it, don't-

"Right there beside ugly" He said pointing at me! Ugly? Who does he think he is to call me ugly! I noticed the guys glare at him and some of my girl friends. Aww. . I have such sweet friends, but that still doesn't change the fact that he's now ny seatmate. I'm in between the two guys,by the way.

**Math Class. **

Oh, Math. How I hate you so. I'm not bad at it, I'm actually good at it. I just don't like tiring myself with solving equations, and right now I'm doing the damned seatwork Jinno prepared for us. I looked at my side. How lucky am I to have _him _as my seatmate to ALL subjects. It's bad enough that his my classmate but he just had to be my seatmate! Oh, cruel, cruel life.

Look at him! He's not even bothering to answer his goddamned seatwork. Ooh. Jinno's looking here. Please notice Hyuuga, Please scold him for not doing his seatwork, Please, Please,Plea- !

"Hyuuga!" YES! Thank you dear God, I'm glad you've listened to at least one of my prayers. He just looked up to him with his usual emotionless face.

"I see that you're not doing your seatwork. Is it not hard enough for you that's why your slacking off? I know you're new but I will not tolerate this manner. Go to the board and answer question number 10." Ooh. I love you Jinno! You kicked his ass! MWAHAHAHA ! Number 10's a toughie, I'm sure he won't be able to answer it.

He then stood up and answered the board.

[15x^3y [ 8xy^2 120

- - = - or 6x^4y^3

4 ] 5 ] 20

He answered it with ease. Oh man, I thought he was dumb but I guess he's smart. . .Hmm, good-looking and smart. Hey those are the first two things I'm looking for in a guy but. . . nahh, he's not the one. It's just a coincidence he's both good-looking and smart.

"Sakura! You are spacing out again. Answer number 7" Oh damn, called by Jinno again. Good thing, number 7's easy. I can't wait for this class to be over.

**Ebd of Chapter 2**

Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews, I'm really glad that you appreciate it.

I accept and appreciate opinions, constructive criticism, compliments and others. (:

And I'm sorry for the lame Math equation, I just flipped through my math notebook and found that. I know it's not that hard and the ^ means exponent. I'm using my dad's computer and his MW is still 2002.

Anyways. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Please Review x]


	4. My Kind of Boy : Young and Tall

_**My Kind of Boy**_

_**Disclaimer :**_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary :**_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect would she really end up with him ?

**Chapter 3 : My Kind of Boy : Young and Tall**

**Mikan's POV**

Beep Beep Beep

Augh. Stupid beeping sound. What is that thing? It's so irritating.

Beep Beep Beep

. . .

Beep Beep Beep. WHAM!

"Shaddup!" I punched it and it finally stopped.

After an hour. . .

Knock Knock "Mikan-sama, there's someone downstairs looking for you. He said his name is Natsume and believes that you two have a date. Should I let him in?" I heard Kiki, my personal maid's voice but I didn't mind her, it's so great to be sleeping.

After a few more minutes

SLAM !

"!" I woke up to the sound of my door slamming and when I looked at the intruder, I was shocked to see Natsume with Kiki at his back.

"I'm sorry Mikan-sama, we tried to stop him but he was too forceful" I smiled at Kiki and told her to go back downstairs.

"What are you doing here? In my house. Or better yet in my room? Your disturbing my wonderful slumber!" I screeched at him, and then I noticed he was staring at me intently. I wonder what he's looking at? Wait. I was asleep, so that must mean. . .

**End of POV**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! STUPID PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" all the maids and butlers were startled by the sudden outburst of their young mistress. Kiki, hurriedly went to her mistress' bedroom and shoed away Natsume.

"What did he do to you Mikan-sama? We must report this to the police immediately. We will see to it that he will receive grave punishment."

"No, he did nothing wrong." Explained Mikan

"Then, why did you scream pervert, Mikan-sama?"

"It's because he saw me like. . . this . . ." She said pointing to her clothes. She was wearing her REALLY thin night gown that is almost see through.

"That's okay Mikan-sama. At least he didn't do anything. By the way, if you are ready to eat, breakfast is already served."

"Thanks Kiki, I'll go change now."

After a few more minutes, she went downstairs fully dressed. She was wearing a yellow sundress and flats. Nothing screams out weekend than this simple outfit.

She was heading to the dining room when a hand suddenly pulled her.

"What the?" Mikan was held firmly by the hand by Natsume.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to get out of here?"

"You said that when we were inside your room. So I did get out of here, as in your room. You didn't say your house and it's too late for that now." Natsume said intelligently.

"KIKI!"

"Yes, Mikan-sama?"

"I thought I told you guys to kick this person out."

"We did try Mikan-sama but he reasoned out that you two made a deal on something that lead to you agreeing on a date with him. Sakuras never back down on deals, if Izumi-sama and Yuka-sama hears that I helped you back down on a deal, I will be severely punished. I'm really sorry Mikan-sama." And with that, Kiki, with the help of the other maids, pushed Mikan outside and into a hot red convertible (ring a bell?).

"Take care,Mikan-sama!" All of the maids of the Sakura Manor waved goodbye to their young mistress and secretly wished her luck.

Their car ride was quiet until Natsume finally broke it off.

"So, polkadots,eh?" Natsume stated with cockiness in his voice.

Mikan was confused with his remark and just stared at him with a face full of questions.

"I thought 17 year olds go for laces or plain colors. I guess it's still childish prints, or is it just you?"

**Mikan's POV**

Laces? Plain Colors? Polkadots? What is he saying? I think this guy has finally gone mental! Where's the nearest Mental Hospital here again? I better run him there already. .

Mehh, what am I thinking? I'll just go ask him what he means by polkadots.

"What ever are you saying Hyuuga?" and he just give off a smirk. And then it hit me. _Laces. Plain Colors. Po-POLKADOTS!_

"You perverted jerk! How dare you insult me with my underwear pattern! Even if you did see it, you could've just be a gentleman and not tell me about it! OOH! I HATE YOU!" I was so furious right now, damn Hyuuga. I just wanna skin him alive already. Even when I screamed at him his still smirking. The stupid jerk must've enjoyed my furious outburst.

_._

Calm down Mikan. He is not worth it.

…1

…2

…3

…4

…5

Okay. Just, don't mind him throughout the drive and you'll be okay.

**End of POV**

They drove in silence for another hour and finally arrived to their destination.

Natsume was the first to get off but he didn't bother open the door for Mikan. She got off by herself and was pissed of Natsume's ungentleman-ness.

But her anger subsided once she saw the wonderful view in front of her.

There were majestic falls right in front of her eyes. With the sun at its side, the view became more and more heavenly. On the side lies a small but elegant looking rest house.

Her eyes, wandering off and about the place spotted a sign saying "Amour Lẽ"

Out of curiosity, she asked Natsume where it lead.

"Hey Hyuuga! Where does that trail go?" Mikan shouted at him because he was a few feet before her.

"Which one?" he didn't bother looking back because he knew which trail she was stating, there was only one trail present so why would he not know?

"That one. The one that says Amorr Lee"

"It's pronounced Amour Lẽ you doofus." He snickered at her pronunciation and continued what he was saying

"I don't know where it goes, we'll just find it out later. We might even get lucky. We can spot ghosts there."

"I-I know you're just trying to scare me! So stop it! How about we go there now? I'm in the mood for some adventure!" even though she said it with so much enthusiasm, she still couldn't hide the fact that she was shaking of fear.

"I said we'll go there later; let's eat first before that stomach of yours starts grumbling." And as if on cue, her stomach started grumbling. She blushed with embarrassment and ran off to the rest house after him.

* * *

After eating lunch, they, (Well, Mikan) decided to roam around. And so Mikan forced Natsume into walking the trail with her.

"Come on Hyuuga! I'm so bored! You said later, and that later is now. We have nothing else better to do, so come on, Please! Pretty please, please with cherries on top?" she pleaded while batting her lashes like crazy that it may come off any second now.

Getting irritated with her continuous pleading he finally agreed.

"Fine, let's just go already."

And so, here they are now, walking the Amour Lẽ. after what feels like hours and hours of walking with Mikan giving out occasional whines and questions like "Are we there yet?" or "What time is it" and "Can we go home now?". Natsume finally snapped and got so irritated that he decided to scare her a _little_.

"You know, I wasn't joking about what I said awhile ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the things about the _ghosts_. I heard that this trail was used by soldiers long ago to head off to their hideout. But one day, their enemies found out about this trail and ambushed them. They hid behind the trees and rocks with their armors. And as the war goes, it only ends when one side wins, and to be able to win, they have to eliminate their opposing side, and that's what they did. They killed every single soldier that crossed the trail. But one day, a _civilian_ was killed in this very spot. But unlike the soldiers, she wasn't just shot or slaughtered. No, she was _tortured, raped,_ and finally had a slow and painful death.

A few days after her murder, the war ended, with neither side attaining victory. You know why? They were all killed, but first they were tortured and had a slow and painful death. It was then confirmed that the civilian's ghost was the one responsible for it. She seek revenge to the soldiers and it was said that up until now, her spirit lingers in this trail, waiting for the next victim to experience her slow and painful death." When Natsume saw the terrified look on mikan's face, he couldn't help but smirk for his victory. He then decided to make things a little more exciting so he acted as though he was being taken by someone and then disappeared.

"N-Natsume! W-w-where are you! This isn't funny, Natsume! Come on ! Show yourself already! N-Natsu-AHHHHH!"

Natsume sneaked behind her and scared her by poking her shoulders and saying "Boo". Because of fright, Mikan ran ahead and didn't look back.

Natsume was laughing hysterically but then stopped when he heard a shriek of panic. He ran off to its destination and was shocked to see Mikan. HANGING ON A CLIFF.

He went to her just in time to save her from falling down on the endless pit. She was crying her heart out on his arms and she was shaking so badly. Natsume being guilty for the event just comforted her and rubbed her back, silently hushing her to calm down. When she finally calmed down, Natsume carried her bridal style and they started walking again. Mikan couldn't help but stare in shock of Natsume's behavior. Well, who wouldn't be? THE Natsume Hyuuga, the arrogant, cocky and not to mention perverted Natsume Hyuuga, helped her! He sensed her stare and said something that shocked Mikan more.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

With that, the silence continued but now Mikan was avoiding his gaze.

After a few more meters of walking, they finally stopped to a halt. In front of their eyes stood the most wonderful thing they had ever seen. A Sakura Tree in full bloom, with some petals falling. Natsume brought Mikan down on the foot of the tree and he sat on the other side. There was silence again. Mikan uttered a silent thanks and Natsume, with inhumanely sharp hearing, heard this but said nothing at all.

Not getting used to the silence, Mikan sat by Natsume's side and they watched the sun set together. When night fell, and the stars occupied the skies, Mikan said,

"I could've died you know" and that triggered their argument on whose fault it is.

""It's because of your stupidity and clumsiness that got you into that accident"

"FYI, if you didn't tell me that ghost story and scared me, I wouldn't have ran off ! That story was made-up though. . .r-right?"

"Obviously. Only someone as stupid as you would ever believe a story like that. I mean, come on! A _civilian_ wandering around war land? Civilians are situated in safe places FAR AWAY from the war area, you dimwit."

"Well, sorry if I'm not as smart as you, Mr.-I-know-everything-there-is-to-know-in-the-world! Anyways, I'm going home already. _Thanks for the date." _Her sarcasm was overflowing on the last line.

When she stood up, she immediately fell back. Natsume checked her ankles and discovered she sprained it.

"Come on, I'll carry you on my back" Mikan refused this and insisted on walking on her own. After numerous failed attempts, she finally gave up.

"I'll just rest it down for awhile and maybe massage it to ease up the twisted muscles" and that's what she did. Silence embraced them again and so Mikan randomly blurted out.

"You know what? I feel like Bella right now. She's clumsy too. _Too _clumsy that she went to her prom with a broken leg. The differences are: I'm not dancing, I'm not in the prom, I have no Edward and I just sprained my ankle not broke my leg."

She felt silly saying that, and she thought that Natsume now thinks of her as weird. She was shocked to see the hand that Natsume offered. Without knowing what to do, she took it. Next thing she knew, she was _dancing_, with her foot resting in his foot. Just like twilight.

"Uhmm, what are we doing?"

"Dancing,duh. Ok, I know you're stupid but I didn't know that you're stupid enough to not know dancing." He stated with that irritating smirk of his

"Jerk! I know that! What I meant was, why are we dancing?"

"Well, you did say that you felt like Bella, minus the dancing, prom, and Edward. So here I am dancing with you and I can be your Edward. We'll accomplish the prom thing on our prom, okay?"

Mikan blushed with this statement and couldn't help but smile. And now that they were face to face, well almost face to face. She could see that he was a lot taller than her. She only reached his mouth. And when she stared intently on his face, she couldn't help but ask the question that's been bugging her.

"Hey,how old are you, Natsume?" he was happy to know that she no longer calls him Hyuuga and couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside,wait. ._what?_

"18" From her expression he could see that she was shocked.

"Really? I thought you were 19 or 20 when I first saw you! You look so. . .so. ._mature_. ." Natsume scowled with this comment and noticing this she added more words.

"It's not that I'm saying your old or anything. I guess you just scowl too much and look serious all the time. You should really smile more. Come on Natsume smile!" she was really shocked when he complied to her request and smiled for her. She blushed a hundred shades of red. Who wouldn't? Natsume Hyuuga just smiled, it made him so much more good looking. His crimson eyes that used to look so cold was now shining and it felt as though you can drown just by looking at it.

Mikan broke off her trance when she felt raindrops fall on her head.

"Hey, Natsume. I think it's going to rain." And rain, it did. But that didn't stop them from dancing. _Dancing under the rain_, how clichẽ, yet sweet.

But every fairytale has to end some time and it did. Right now, they're back on the car. Dripping wet, Natsume turned on the heater to his car when he noticed Mikan shivering. When they reached the Sakura Manor, Mikan bid her goodbye and thanks by kissing Natsume. . .on the _cheeks_. But Mikan and Natsume felt that warm fuzy feeling again, just by that simple contact between her lips and his cheeks.

After that, she ran off to her room and took a shower immediately thinking. . .

"That was the best date ever"

And so did Natsume.

So do you wanna know what Amour Lẽ means? It's _Love Trail_ in French. And so that trail, became the start of their blooming love.

**Chapter 3 END**

**How was it? Was it good? Bad? Average? Tell me what you think by reviewing! I'm planning to update daily, but if I won't be able to accomplish that, I'm just way too busy.**

**BTW, I'd like to thank the following people that reviewed the first 3 chapters (including the prologue)**

TheHeideePayas

Yuuto Tamano

mrysmanga

chrisca123456789

**Once again, thank you wonderful reader! Please **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review! X]**


	5. My Kind of Boy : Humorous and Unpierced

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary : **_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 4:My Kind of Boy: Humorous and Un-pierced **

The birds were chirping merrily to a tune. The sun seemed to smile down on the earth. It was a perfect day for a picnic and a great day to spend outside.

But on this perfect Sunday, a brunette was on her bed, with an ice pack on her forehead and another on her right ankle.

Because of what happened yesterday, Mikan's ankle swelled and she is now suffering from a harsh cold. It was a good thing that she showered right after their date, or it could've been worse, much much _worse._

Meanwhile, Natsume was hanging out with his best friend, Ruka. They were playing Tekken 6 on his Xbox. After a few matches with Ruka losing all the time, they gave up and played basketball next.

"So, anything interesting that happened on your date yesterday with my cousin?" Ruka asked casually while shooting a three-pointer.

"She almost got killed." Natsume replied, casually, too. With this information, Ruka got shocked and missed the three-point shot.

"What happened? She's my cousin you know! Don't treat her like the other _sluts_ you've dated." Ruka said, somewhat outraged.

"Relax, man. I just scared her a little too much and she almost fell off a cliff. But I got there just in time and she only got a sprained ankle." Ruka calmed down a bit but still couldn't help but worry for his cousin. She was like a sister to him and he really does care for her dearly, and so he decided to visit her.

* * *

Ruka was greeted by the maids and butlers;after all, he did once lived here, so his presence is welcomed in this Manor.

Kiki, escorted Ruka to Mikan's room, and there she found a sick-looking Mikan sprawled on her bed. Her forehead had an ice pack and so does her ankle. Her bedside table occupied all her medicine and a cup of water.

Ruka approached her bed, and stroked her hair gently. Startled by the hand invading her scalp, Mikan woke up.

"Hey." Ruka was taken aback by the hoarse voice of Mikan. It is far from the usual high-pitch voice of his dear cousin.

"Hey, I heard from Natsume you almost fell off a cliff. I'll say sorry in behalf of what he did." Mikan smiled at Ruka's concern for her. His cousin really loves her so much and he loves him, too. He has been there for her everytime she thought she was alone. Even when he moved to France, they still kept in touch.

"How are you feeling? Natsume only mentioned a sprained ankle, I didn't know you were sick." Ruka asked while still stroking her hair gently.

"It's nothing serious. Just a cold." Mikan explained, still with that hoarse voice of hers.

"How could you get a cold? It's not like you were outside when it rained, right?" Mikan was quiet and Ruka was sure that Mikan was hiding something from him.

"Alright, what exactly happened yesterday?" Mikan blushed scarlet red and still kept quiet.

"Mikan, I am going to find it out sooner or later." Mikan let out n exasperated sigh and finally explained it to Ruka.

"We danced. Under the rain." To say that Ruka was shock was an understatement. Ruka knew that his best friend _hates_ the rain, or anything wet at that matter. And he definitely does not like _dancing_ either. So why did he _dance _under the _rain? _He was certainly smelling something fishy, here but he just let it go.

"Ah." Was all he said, masking out all the indifferent feelings he was feeling. He has got to confront Natsume about this. After an hour, Mikan fell asleep. When Ruka was sure that she was in her deep slumber, he kissed her forehead and went back to his own apartment. He made up his mind to confront Natsume tomorrow.

* * *

It was another bright and sunny Monday morning. Classes are once again resuming and our brunette is heading off to Alice Academy. Because of her sprained ankle, which is now wrapped up with a gauze, she was forced to use a crutch and have a chauffer to drive for her.

When she stepped out of the car with a crutch supporting her, everybody and I mean _everybody_ stopped and stared thinking, "What happened to her?", "Why does she have that crutch as support?" , and some of her haters even wished that she should've died instead. Ha, _typical_ teenagers.

When Mikan's clique saw her, they approached her immediately and bombarded her with questions. She just smiled at them and said not to worry about her, and said that she just tripped and sprained her ankle. Some of her friends believed it but Hotaru knew better than that and she gave Mikan a tell-me-later look and Mikan just mouthed an okay.

Classes went on and it is now their last period, which is English.

English has always been Mikan's favorite subject. Asides the fact that she was good at it, she loved learning different literatures. Right now, Mr. Narumi is stating their activity.

"Since we haven't had any essays this semester yet, I would like you to write a 500-word essay about your childhood. Deadline will be on Friday, the best work will be rewarded with a high grade." Narumi said all too cheerfully but his students just shrugged it off and groaned while Mikan was having a problem herself.

After hearing Narumi's announcement, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. It's not the essay writing that bugs her though, it's the _subject_. How can she write an essay about her childhood when she didn't have a childhood?

Natsume noticed Mikan's uneasiness and started to tease her to capture her attention.

"Hey, Polka. Close your mouth, flies might think of it as their new home."

_No answer._

"Hey, ugly. You look dumber when you stare blankly on nothing like that."

_Still, No answer._

Getting irritated by the fact that she was _ignoring him_, he did the most effective way to get her out of her trance. _Lift her skirt up._

And so that's what he did. He lifted her skirt up and smirked at her underwear pattern today, _strawberries. _Ha_, _he just _loves_ strawberries.

Mikan, feeling the cold air hit her thighs looked down to see a hand lifting her skirt. She shrugged it off at first but then realization hit her and hell, she screamed bloody murder.

"You perverted freak! How dare you lift my skirt! Ooh! I'm going to kill you!" she punched him square on the face and he had to admit, she hits hard. And his jaw felt like it would fall off any minute now.

This girl wasn't joking when she said she was going to kill him, too, because after that she kicked him in the shin, gave him another punch on the stomach and kicked him where it hurts, _bad. _She kicked his crotch, his bloody crotch for Pete's sake! He thought his friend was never going to see daylight again. Good thing that it was dismissal already and the fight started after the other students left. He might be physically injured but at least his pride was still unraveled. Oh, you douche, you're being beaten up by a _girl, _with a _sprained ankle _and that doesn't hurt your pride? Tch, pathetic.

Mikan calmed down after a few more beatings and gave him a warning look saying "Don't you ever mess with me again. I may look fragile but I kick balls the way I kick balls during soccer." (**A/N: You get it?:D)** and with that she left, feeling satisfied and dignified.

She now walked the halls of the academy, with no crutch in hand or no sign of limping. Beating Natsume Hyuuga to crisps healed her ankle. After she finished up fixing her things on her locker, she was ready to leave when a hand stopped her.

Guess who? If you guessed Natsume Hyuuga then, tada! You're correct!

He stood there, all high and mighty again like nothing happened awhile ago.

"What do you want now, Hyuuga?" Natsume twitched at her cold voice. Guess he really made a wrong move.

"I thought we got over the formalities', eh?" he smirked although he was utterly disappointed by her sudden change of heart.

"Yeah, we _did._ But that was before you became a pervert, _again._ So, we're back to the start, as in me hating you like how people hate Miley Cyrus." With that she walked off again but was stopped by his hand. She did beat him up pretty good awhile ago but he was still much much stronger than her.

"Wait, we're not yet done talking." She just looked back and told him to say what he's going to say.

"So, first off, sorry if I wounded your dignity a while a go. You were staring blankly into space and I was trying to get your attention but you were like a freaking rock! You didn't answer any of my calls!" he said emotionlessly but he was really pissed right now.

She stared at him and urged him to continue.

" I just wanted to know why the hell you were staring off into space like a dimwit, you really are, that's all" Mikan felt something warm from inside her again and she liked it. But she had no idea what it is. She was starting to space out again when Natsume snapped his fingers at her face.

"See, your doing it again. Why won't just tell me already what's bugging you?" Mikan found it flattering that Natsume was concerned or at least gave a damn about what's happening to her.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But not here, someone might here us. Let's have dinner, okay?" and off they want to the 5 star restaurant, "Bon Appétit" and had their gourmet meal.

"Are you going to talk now, or what?" Mikan swallowed her fettuccini and started talking.

"I just don't like the activity Narumi gave us." Mikan was expecting questions from Natsume but instead she heard nothing. So she continued.

"I won't be able to think of anything to write about it because he said it should be about our childhood and well. . ." she trailed off, hesitating if she should continue or what. Natsume sensing her uncertainty, held her hand from across the table and gave her an encouraging look. She then continued, deciding that Natsume might actually be a great listener.

"You know, I'm not an only child. I actually have 2 older brothers." Natsume was shocked with this new information. He never thought that she had brothers. But why hasn't he heard from them, from Ruka or anybody else? When Mikan saw Natsume's little change of emotion she continued.

"But they are barely home. They went off to college in a different country when I was six. They were twins actually, Ryouta, was a minute older then Mikuharu. They would often send me toys, marvelous toys, but they _never_ visited. Even just for a vacation. That's why I felt like an only child. What's worse was, my parents are always out on business trips and so I'm always alone in our house. With the maids and butlers as company."

"All day, I'd be inside my play room, playing with my toys, _alone._ I had never experienced playing with anyone or meeting other kids because I was home schooled. I couldn't play with the maids because they always had something to do. I even spent, Christmas and my 10th birthday alone, once." Mikan was really upset while telling her story, Natsume never knew that Mikan had such a nasty childhood. Even he experienced what it was like to play with another kid. He couldn't help but pity her when she told him this. Just when he thought she was done, she suddenly exclaimed in a more hopeful voice.

"But when I reached middle school, Ruka moved in with us. I just learned that we were cousins and I was so happy to meet him. His mother was my dad's sister. Even though we were in middle school already, I forced him to play with me, so that I could've experienced what it felt like to play with someone. Ruka looked so much like a girl back then. His voice was so high-pitched and his hair was long back then that I actually mistook him for a girl! I would dress him up and make him my living dolly once and he was so mad at me, I thought I was going to die when he scolded me. But nevertheless, I was happy for his arrival, because I felt joy, true joy for the first time."

"I was even happier when Ruka pleaded his mom to let us attend school. Ruka's mom was so kind, and so we studied in Alice Academy. We kept ourselves company, because nobody seemed to like us back then. And then, at the middle of the school year, a new girl transferred. She was really pretty. She had amethyst eyes and short raven hair just like you that was boy-cut, but either way, she still looked dashing. I noticed Ruka gawk at her and that's when I decided to befriend her because she looked nice even though she's stoic. And lucky for me, she became my seatmate and I was assigned to show her around."

"When we were walking the academy halls, I suddenly blurted out that I wanted to be friends with her. And you know what she did? _She hit me with a weird contraption that looked like a gun that releases a boxing glove attached to springs._ I was really mad at her but I was taken aback by her words, she said, "Idiot, I don't wanna be friends. I want to be _best _friends. We can make a pretty good team" and that's how my friendship started with Hotaru."

"I would invite her to my house and force her to play with me and Ruka. And I think I was the one that brought them together, because the day before they became a couple, we pretended to have a wedding ceremony with them as the bride and groom, me as the priest and a couple of stuff toys as witnesses. I even have a picture of them, wanna see?" she handed him a picture she got from her wallet. It was kind of worn out and old but it can still be seen clearly.

Natsume almost choked down on the chicken parn he was eating because of what he was holding. In his hands was apicture of Ruka,Hotaru, and Mikan in a wedding-like reception. With _Ruka wearing a white gown complete with a Vail set aside from his face _and _Hotaru wearing a black tux that was way too long for her that the sleeves reached her knees._ "Oh, this is rich!" was all Natsume could think of.

"No wonder Ruka acts. . . gay sometimes, you made him like this. Why did you make him wear the g-gown anyway?" Natsume said, trying hard not to stifle a laugh.

"Well, Ruka's hair was long back then and it looked perfect on him and Hotaru's was boy-cut so I thought that it was better to switch them up."This time, Natsume really couldn't hold his laughter anymore and he let out a throaty chuckle. His laughter was heard all over the room, capturing many of the other costumer's attention. Girls were going crazy at the sight of him laughing.

Natsume finally settled his laughter and said in a little bit serious voice.

"Hey, can I have this? Ruka would be my slave if I had this to blackmail him!" Mikan only looked at him as if he's retarded and said.

"No way! That's the only copy I have! And I won't let you make a slave out of Ruka" she stuck her tongue out and called for the waiter to give her the bill. The waiter came shortly and gave the bill. Mikan was about to get her purse when Natsume placed a huge wad of cash on the tray. "Keep the change" he said and off they went, driving to who-knows-where.

Mikan was quiet the whole drive because her mind still holds problems.

"You cold just write about that, you know." Mikan was startled to hear Natsume's deep and husky voice after a long silence and just uttered. "Huh? Come again"

"I said you should just write about the events that happened to you when Ruka and Imai arrived." Realizing that he was giving her advice, she smiled. Her eyes caught something shining on his left ear. But she just shrugged it off.

"But I was in middle school, I was no longer a child." She reasoned out and gave out another gloomy aura. Natsume drove in silence for awhile. He collected his thoughts and finally thought of the right thing to say.

"You know childhood is not described by age, it is the state or period of being a child. As long as you enjoyed playing and had fun, it's still your childhood." Mikan was touched by Natsume's comforting words. Telling Natsume her problems really was a good idea, she thought.

Again that shining thing caught her eye again. She decided to check it out later when the car stopped. After what felt like forever the car finally stopped and she noticed that they were back in her house. Remembering the shiny thing, Mikan reached out Natsume's left ear and brushed away the lock of raven hair covering it. Natsume was hiding the blush creeping to his cheeks in vain. He thought she was going to kiss him and so he was shocked to hear her outburst.

"Ew! You pierced your ears?" He thought he was going deaf when she screamed right in front of his ears. "Yeah, so what? Got a problem with that?" he was really offended when she gave out an exaggerated reaction. "Well, piercings are for addicts! Earrings are for girls. But wait, maybe you really are a drug addict! I must stay away from you from now on!" she was about to dash off to their front door, when he held her by the hand again. "What the fuck are you saying? It's a Hyuuga emblem you freak. And just because a guy's ear's pierced, doesn't mean his a fucking addict,okay? Tch, I shouldn't have given you advice. I'm going now, hope you'll sleep well and never wake up." He went off in a hurry with a pissed face.

Mikan couldn't help but feel guilty, he was right, he did help her a lot. She decided to say sorry to him tomorrow. With that thought in mind, she went to her room and did her night routines and went to bed.

**Chapter 4 END**

** Hey :D so sorry for the two-day delay, asides the fact that I was really busy for the last two days, I really couldn't of anything to write! I hope this didn't disappoint you, I have a new story by the way, it's called The Love Doctor, please check it out. I was planning to publish it after I finish this fic but it just won't stop bugging also, sorry for the bad words on the last part, it just suited the atmosphere somuch that i couldn't help but add it in.. so sorry!**

**BTW, I'd like to thank the following people that reviewed Chapter 3 :D**

Yuuto Tamano

Gothic-Neko-Writer

kYousEke aKira

**And also to those that made this story their favorite and put it on story alert :]**

**I really appreciate your kindness!**

**Once again, thank you wonderful reader! Please **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review! X]**


	6. My Kind of B: Pink Locks, Mushy and Lean

_**My Kind of Boy**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary : **_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 5: My Kind of Boy: Pink Locks, Mushy and Lean**

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, doofus!"

It's a school day once again, and our favorite brunette is stomping her way to her class room. Yes, my dears, _stomping_. She is currently frustrated because she has been avoided by _someone _she rather _cares _for.

Yes, yes. It is no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

After their little fight about Natsume's pierced ear, he has been avoiding her. To the point of switching sits with someone. Whenever Mikan tries to approach him to say sorry, he would go some other way and act as if he has something important to do. Ruka noticed this and got worried of the two. He couldn't help but remember what Natsume said to him when he confronted him.

**Flashback**

"_Natsume, what is this thing that I heard from Mikan that you danced under the rain? Is this true? Or did she hit her head, too much and imagined all those stuff." Ruka said half-jokingly to his best friend._

"_Hn." Ruka understood Natsume the most and he knows full well what that meant._

"_So, the cat finally got wet. But why? Why did you dance with her under the rain?" _

_Natsume gave no answer to his question and just stared blankly at him. "Something's really up." Ruka thought but set it aside for awhile and decided to wait for his best friend to tell him himself._

**End of Flashback**

It is the third day of him avoiding her and Mikan was just getting sick of it already.

It's their Homeroom once again and Narumi pranced in happily. Narumi's almost always out so that only meant one thing, _there's a new student_. And that was a fact, because right there, in front of their class stood a good-looking boy with pink hair (**A/N:You know, like Natsu from Fairytail**) golden yellow eyes, lean body, and a face to die for.

"Hey, The name's Mizukaru Inoue. 17. It's a pleasure to be in this class." After his introduction, a lot of girls had hearts in their eyes. All of them actually, well except for Hotaru and Mikan.

"Since you are new here, I will be assigning you a partner to show you around." Narumi looked around for anyone capable of it. The boys don't seem to have a care for it so he decided to pick from one of the girls. But seeing the girls gawk at Mizukaru like their going to glomp him down he chose between Hotaru and Mikan.

Since Hotaru was giving off a Don't-you-dare-pick-me aura, he picked Mikan. And she didn't even know about it because she was too in to her thoughts.

She was startled to see someone seat beside her used to be empty seat. (Natsume changed sits, remember? The boy he switched with changed sits, too)

"Hi, I'm Mizukaru! I'm sorry if you have to show me around. But I can do it myself if you want." Mikan was awestruck by the boy's kindness and smile. She couldn't help but smile back when he smiled at her.

"Nahh, that's alright. I had nothing to do anyway. I'm Mikan, by the way. It's very nice to meet you!" she smiled at him and the boy blushed at her smiling face.

Meanwhile, a certain Raven Head was getting irritated as the time went by, by the conversation of the two. "Who would want to sit with that gay looking _pink _haired guy. Tch" Natsume can't help but think of this as he cautiously watch the two get to know each other.

"Get to know, my ass. She hasn't even said sorry to me yet and she's already _flirting _with that new kid? Stupid, Polka-dotted-panties girl." Natsume's jealousy was obviously overflowing. He was certain to make this new guy's life a living hell.

**After School**

There were only a few students left in the academy. And two of these students are Mizukaru and Mikan.

"And this is the library. You can read stuff about recipes of food, the different types of food and. . . did I mention food?" Mizukaru couldn't help but laugh at Mikan's words.

"Wow, you must be really hungry, huh? Come on, why won't we grab some food? You can show me around tomorrow." Mizukaru grabbed a hold of her hand and they got into his car, a black Lamborghini Murcielago RGT 2003.

* * *

Instead of taking her to a 5 Star Hotel, he took her to McDonalds.

"Wow, it's the first time I've been to a fast food chain!" Mikan squealed like a pig from excitement.

"Seriously? You've never ate at a fast food chain? What? You only eat at 5 Star Restaurants?" Mizukaru was shocked by her quick answer of yes. And he could see that she wasn't lying or trying to make herself look high-class. It was really the truth.

"Well, then. Allow me to make your first time the best it is!" and they entered McDonalds.

Mikan made a fool out of herself when she sat down right ahead and called for the waiter to give her the menu. A lot of people stared at her as if she was crazy. Well, what do you expect from a girl that hasn't eaten anywhere but 5 Star Restaurants?

Mizukaru excused himself to order for them. Getting impatient, Mikan followed him.

Mikan was enticed by the sight of delicious looking food. _Junk food. _Posted on the walls. "Oh, so their menus, are posted near the counter so everyone can see. Ah, I see." She thought to herself. she ordered a Big Mac, Fruity Strawberry Twist Sundae, and Coke while Mizukaru ordered a McChicken Sandwich, McFlurry and Coke.

They ate happily while sharing jokes and stories. Somehow, Mikan felt as though she was watched, so she searched for that someone watching her. Seeing no one, she pushed the thought aside and thought it was just her imagination. But wrong she truly was.

Just a few booths from theirs sat a man dressed in an overly suspicious coat, hat, and shades. On his table lay a Burger McDo and coke but it was left untouched. He was staring intently at the two new "Lovebirds" as what he calls them. He was barely keeping his calm when he saw Mizukaru wipe off the ketchup on Mikan's face. But he lost his control when he licked the ketchup he wiped from her face and said something that made her blush.

"Oh, that's it. _No one touches __my__ Mikan and gets away with it." _And so here he is, charging his way to their table.

Mikan was blushing madly at Mizukaru's comment but before she even knew it, she was being dragged by someone.

When she turned to look at her kidnapper, she couldn't see his face. She started to panic when she noticed his clothes. It was overly suspicious.

"_Maybe he really was a kidnapper, what if he's going to kill me?, What if he's going to kill me then sell my organs to other people? What if-"_

"Stop thinking, dimwit. I'm not going to do anything." At the sound of his voice and at his rude comment, she immediately knew who he was and that sent her off the brink of annoyance.

"YOU! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" and unhand her he did, _not._ It's as if he has no plan in doing so either.

"I SAID UNHAND ME YOU PERVERT!" Mikan was screaming wildly not minding if they were walking the streets of Tokyo. None of the passersby's cared or took notice of them, they were all in their own world.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT I'LL-"

"Why are you with that guy, huh? You didn't even say sorry to me yet and you go off and _flirt_ with someone, and not to mention that someone's new! I can't believe you! And to think that I've already fallen for you!" Mikan was shocked to hear his outburst. He stopped and finally unhanded her. And then he ran off again, leaving Mikan behind with a confused face and a bruised wrist.

Not far from where she sat was Mizukaru, running towards her in a fast pace.

"Mikan!" Mikan didn't seem to hear her because was still there, standing, looking at the now gone figure of the guy in the coat and shades.

He kept on calling her name but she didn't hear him. Even when he reached her, he was still ignored. Mizukaru started shaking her until she was brought back to reality.

"Mikan, what happened to you? I just dropped my napkin and went to get it but when I looked up, you were gone. If you were offended by what I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just slipped off of my tongue and-"

"No, it's okay. It's not that. I just forgot my car. I need to get it in the academy. Thanks for the food; I'll be going off now." Just like Natsume, she ran off and left behind a confused lad.

When she reached the academy, it started raining. Even before she reached her car. She ran faster and faster and finally reached her car. It was the only car left at the parking lot. She got inside dripping wet, _again_. But if you looked closely, you can see signs of tears.

She was crying out of confusion. Natsume's words really hit her. "He said he's fallen for me, but how could that be? We just met, and. . . we fight all the time! And he's not my kind of boy. He has a raw sense of humor, pierced, arrogant, perverted, smart, good-looking, lean, and. . . AUGHH! What am I thinking? He's not my 's not my type. HE'S NOT MY TYPE!" she cried and cried in her car and with every loud sob, the rain grew stronger and stronger.

It looks like the sky is sharing her sadness.

* * *

Mikan was absent the rest of the week (2 days). She not only got a cold once again but also got sick. extremely sick because when she got home, she head off to her bedroom and slept, still dripping wet. her fever was really high and Subaru Imai, their family doctor and Hotaru's older brother said that if her fever gets any higher, she should go to the hospital.

She didn't really care about her fever, she was actually happy that she got it because she could have a reason to go to school and not see _him._ Up until now she was still confused and she was really hurt when he said she was flirting with Mizukaru when she didn't do anything at all. her head ached more and more the more she thought about it and she decided to sleep it off instead.

"How is she? Is her fever still high?" Mikan could hear voices from outside her room but she just shrugged it off. She was still awfully tired, and she wanted to drift off back to sleep.

"Is she okay? I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have said those things." Those words struck her head and she ran off outside her door. She didn't really know who it was because his voice was vague but those words. . .only _he _could say those.

She opened her door and there she saw. . .

"Mizukaru" she was obviously disappointed that it wasn't _him_, and she was really sure that it was him.

Mikan was suddenly hugged by Mizukaru.

"Mikan! I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry, if I haven't said those words, you wouldn't have ran off and wouldn't have got caught in the rain. You wouldn't have been sick. I'm so sorry." Mizukaru was really sincere and worried to the bone about Mikan.

"_Why couldn't I just like him? He's good-looking, smart, young, tall, humorous, un-pierced, has pink locks, mushy and lean. He's everything I'm looking for in a guy. But why is it that I don't like him? Why?" _And suddenly Mikan fainted.

**Chapter 5 END**

**Woah, that was dramatic and not to mention short. Hmm, I'm so sorry about that. Hope you like it though. **

**Just a few more chapters and this fic will end. Thank you for the wonderful reviews again :DD**

**hashrinda :**** Thank you for reading my fics :D and I'm glad that you found this interesting. But I have to say, I'm still an amateur and I have tons of errors so I don't think I have that much skill, but thank you anyways for those kind words and for adding me to your favorite authors x] Hope you like this chapter! **

**Gothic-Neko-Writer : ****It really is important! Your reviews encourage authors to update quickly and have a better story! And I;m glad you liked Mikan's behavior on the last chapter :D**

**And thank you for these other wonderful people that reviewed, favorite-d, made me their favorite author and put this story on story alert:**

**anim3gurl**

**Yuuto Tamano**

**Hecticated77**

**fatecrusaderZ18**

**Amethyst****Petals**

**xXSakura TenshiXx**

**mikie-chan**

**natsumeslover**

**Always Take Care ~! X3**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**C'mon click the "Review" button, you know you want to x]**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	7. My Kind of Boy: I Don't Know Anymore

_**My Kind of Boy**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary : **_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 6: My Kind of Boy: I Don't Know Anymore**

Women dressed in white uniforms with white caps, white shoes and socks are running around with clipboards at hand.

White walls, white chairs, white beds, everything is white! It smells of medicine all the time and it is no other than the Hospital.

In a certain room, lies a brunette sleeping soundly while on her side slept a young man with his hand on his chin. The young man has been watching over the brunette all day and night, not even noticing he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, outside, "How is she, Doc? She's not that sick, right? She just needs a rest?" Ruka together with Hotaru asked the Doctor frantically. "Yes, yes. She just needs rest. It seems as tough she's stressed out and over fatigued. There seems to be nothing wrong." The couple heaved a sigh and thanked the doctor, they went inside to see that Mikan, was awake already but staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Mikan? Are you alright now?" Hotaru asked her best friend, not bothering to hide the concern in her voice.

She didn't seem to hear her because she was still in her little world, not even noticing the presence of the three inside the room.

"Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. MIKAN SAKURA!" Hotaru lost her patience and started screaming at her which not only resulted to Mikan losing her trance but also for the young man to wake up from his slumber.

"Ho-Hotaru? What are you doing here? But first, where am I? This isn't my room." Mikan still seemed to be out of it and she couldn't quite recall what happened.

"You're in the Hospital, Idiot. You fainted yesterday and got a really high fever."

The only thing that Mikan could say was "Oh." But still couldn't put a finger of what really happened yesterday. She then noticed the two other visitors.

"Ruka-pyon and Mizukaru-Kun! Are you guys here to visit me, too?"

"Well, duh. You idiot. Mikan, you just fainted, you didn't bump your head on the wall. So why do you seem more stupid then you were before?" Mikan was infuriated by what Hotaru said and was about to go to her and give her a hard whack on the head when she suddenly felt dizzy when she tried to stand up.

Mizukaru got to her before she could fall on the floor. "You should lie on your bed for awhile. You're still not well." And with the touch of Mizukaru's skin she finally remembered the happenings of yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Mizukaru wiped off the ketchup off her face and licked it before saying. "Hmmm, delicious, what more if it was your lips?" Mikan blushed scarlet red_ _but before she even knew it, she was being dragged by someone._

_When she turned to look at her kidnapper, she couldn't see his face. She started to panic when she noticed his clothes. It was overly suspicious._

"_Maybe he really was a kidnapper, what if he's going to kill me?, What if he's going to kill me then sell my organs to other people? What if-" _

"_Stop thinking, dimwit. I'm not going to do anything." At the sound of his voice and rude comment, she immediately knew who he was and that sent her off the brink of annoyance._

"_YOU! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" and unhand her he did not. It's as if he has no plan in doing so either._

"_I SAID UNHAND ME YOU PERVERT!" Mikan was screaming wildly not minding if they were walking the streets of Tokyo. None of the passersby's cared or took notice of them; they were all in their own world._

"_I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT I'LL-"_

"_Why are you with that guy, huh? You didn't even say sorry to me yet and you go off and flirt with someone, and not to mention that someone's new! I can't believe you! And to think that I've already fallen for you!" Mikan was shocked to hear his outburst. He stopped and finally unhanded her. And then he ran off again, leaving Mikan behind with a confused face and a bruised wrist._

**End of Flashback**

Unbeknownst to Mikan, she was crying when she remembered what happened yesterday, Mizukaru felt guilty and thought it was his fault so he just left the room.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Hotaru ran to her best friend and comforted her. Heh, and to think that she was irritating her awhile ago. Well, that's best friends for you.

Mikan didn't speak for awhile and let herself calm down first. After she did, she spoke.

"_He _told me he's already fallen for me." Hotaru understood in an instant who she was talking about. Although she didn't say it, she noticed the sparks and change in _his_ attitude whenever he's with her best friend.

"Then, why are you crying?" although Hotaru knew what her answer would be, she asked anyway.

"I-I'm confused. I'm not sure if I like him. He's not the kind of guy I'm looking for."

"Mikan, he just told you he loves you. He's not asking for an answer now, right? So stop stressing yourself with it. Your fever might get higher if you continue this."

"But-"

"No buts" Mikan gave up and just thanked her best friend.

Ruka heard all of this and decided to once again confront his best friend.

* * *

The next day, Mikan was released from the Hospital but she was still required to have some rest so she stayed at home, having nothing to do, she checked out her facebook.

There was nothing interesting on her notifications when she suddenly spotted, "Hotaru Imai tagged you in her note, 13 Signs of Falling in Love." She then decided to read it, thinking that it might help her out.

_13.) You can't stay mad at him for more than a minute or two. You actually try hard to even stay mad._

"Of course I can! But he suddenly does something that makes me loose my madness . . . but that's at least more than a minute!" she stated in her mind as if trying to convince herself.

_12.) You'll read his IMS over and over again._

_We don't even text. Why would I read his IM's when he doesn't give me his e-mail address._

_11.)You'll walk really slow while you're with him._

_Hmm. . . I never noticed it. I guess not because I would always run away from him because he likes to scare me a lot._

_10.) You'll feel shy whenever you're with him._

_ME? SHY? PFT. I've join eating contests and won every one of them because I hogged it down like a pig! (That was a comment by Hotaru, so I guess it's true.) and you can call that shy? But, self-conscious would be a better word when I'm around him, but not SHY._

_9.) While thinking about him... Your heart will beat faster and faster._

_I guess so, because I would always remember all the times he irritates me and it would make my heart beat so fast out of frustration_

_8.) By listening to his voice... you'll smile for no reason._

_I ALWAYS smile and that doesn't mean that I smile just because of hearing his voice!_

_7.) While looking at him... you can't see the other people around you... you can only see THAT person._

_I'm not blind! I have two eyes that allow me to see everyone and everything around me. so why would I not see anyone but him? But I guess that's sometimes true because he is way too TALL that I can't see anyone else_

_6.) You'll start listening to slow songs._

_Slow songs? Hmmm… now that I think about it, I have been having this addiction to slow songs._

_5.) He becomes all that you think about._

_I don't think about him all the time. Sometimes, I think how I could get some type of revenge on him or how he could keep his hair so messy yet so cool or how he looks so handsome when he sm- wait, what the heck am I saying! I NEVER THINK OF HIM! _

_4.) You'll get high by his smell._

_I'll get high by his smell? What the? I don't get high on his perfume that smells like mints and strawberries with a tang of spice. Who would get high on a smell like __**that**_?

_3.) You'll realize that you're always smiling when you think of him._

_As of from number 8, once again, I said I always smile. Either when I think of Howalons, Guitars, his eyes, hair, bod—Augh! F-Forget what I said!_

_2.) You'll do anything for him._

_Jump off a cliff for him, never. But jump off a cliff because of him, done! But I would NEVER do anything for him. _

_1.) While reading this, there was one person on your mind the whole time._

"…"

**Back to the Real World**

After she read the #1 sign, she was left speechless. She was thinking of Natsume the whole time. And with that she grew more confused and was in the state of denial once again.

"I-it can't be! I don't love Natsume, he's a jerk, a meanie, an egoistical bastard, there's just no way that I like hi-"

The door slammed and in came Hotaru looking perplexed and pissed.

"Will you just quit denying? _You love him_. Now stop all your muttering and cussing 'cause it's pissing me off."

And as swift as how she came in, she left while slamming the door and left behind a now not so confused Mikan.

"Because Hotaru's always right, then I guess it's true. . ."

"_I do love Natsume._"

**Chapter 6 END**

**Done. Hope you guys like it. Sorry if it's not that good. I have a big problem right now so I wasn't really in the mood to write but I do hope that I didn't ruin the story much.**

**Thank you for these wonderful people that gave me their reviews, made this story their favorite, and added it to their story alert, I LOVE YOU GUYS! :**

**Lunarcrazi**** – uhmm. . sure. I'll try to update quickly. But I'm not sure 'cause I have been flooded with school work. And thanks :DD I'm glad you love this x]**

Larsie0316 **– Here you go. Hope you liked this chapter (:**

dijanexryoma-kun **- woo! I've left you speechless? Haha. Here you go. I tried to update as fast as I can.**

XxAoiHoshixX – **thank you :D I'm glad you find it cute and awesome x] here's the new chappie.**

NaTsUmIkAn RoMaNcE **- cool! Maybe this survey was from that :D thank you for the compliment.**

chrisca123456789 **- well, believe it. I wanted to make Natsume really frustrated on the last chapter, so much that his tongue slipped x] haha. Hope you didn't wait too long, hope you liked this chapter.**

Gothic-Neko-Writer **– yep, you're right. She has fallen for him too :D**

natsumeslover **- :DD haha. That's true, boys seem to love Mikan soo much ! x] ahh. . I'm jealous. Haha. Joke! :]**

lemonandapples - **Glad you love it. Here's the chapter.**

Hyuugacin - **I've updated this as fast as I can. Hope you liked it :D**

**And to those that I wasn't able to add in here, THANKS A BUNCH!**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (Theother one "The Love Doctor") so If I update MKOB today, I'll update TLD tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

**Love, **

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	8. My Kind of Boy : Non Smoker

_**My Kind of Boy**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary : **_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 7: My Kind of Boy: Non-smoker **

After resting the whole day yesterday, Mikan is once again up on her two feet and back at school.

She was greeted by her friends and classmates when she went in but although almost all of her classmates greeted her, she did not see or hear from _him._ She has been looking for him ever since she came inside.

Instead of seeing Natsume, she saw Mikzukaru.

"Mikan! I'm glad you're alright! I really am awfully sorry about two days before." Mizukaru bowed his head as a gesture of apology.

"What are you saying sorry for Mizukaru-kun? You did nothing wrong." She smiled at him as if reassuring him although her smile was lacking the sincerity it usually has.

"You know the thing that I said to you back at McDonald's that made you mad and run off." Mikan was really confused at what his friend was saying. And then she remembered about his comment and her kidnapper.

"I-it's not your fault. I didn't run off. I was just… uhmmm… needed by one of my friends, so I went out in a hurry that I forgot to say goodbye?" Fortunately, Mizukaru believed her lie and shrugged the whole incident off. He then started talking animatedly what happened to him yesterday. But Mikan being out of herself, excused herself and said that she was going to the bathroom"

It was still a few minutes or so before her 1st period starts and so she decided to go to the bathroom.

When she passed by a tree, she saw smoke and thought that something was burning but she was shocked to see a boy smoking and when she got closer, she familiarized the boy.

"Natsume…" she whispered into thin air and as if passing the message through the wind, he heard it.

He looked back and was also shocked to see the girl of his dreams standing right there, mouth slightly open portraying her shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her while huffing more smoke. Mikan covered her mouth and nose as it reached her. Second hand smoke is never safe, she thought.

"I was making my way to the wash room. How about you? What are _you _doing here, _smoking?_" she added emphasis to the word "you" and "smoking" as if she was disgusted with it.

"You just stated it, idiot. I'm _smoking._ Now, scram. You're disrupting my peace and quiet." She did so before saying, "I hate smokers like you." And with that she left, leaving a disgruntled Natsume with a cigarette stick that is now crushed on the floor.

-0-

"I can't believe I just said that! That was almost like saying I hate _him even though I love _him already." Mikan was getting frustrated once more as she racked her brains as to why she said those words to Natsume. She didn't mean it, it just slipped on her tongue and now there's nothing she can do to take it back.

**RIIIIINNGGGG**

"Oh no! The first bell, I'm going to be late if I won't hurry up!" she was running down the hallways and luckily arrived in her classroom before her teacher was in.

**History**

"_And so, the shogunates were divided into three ages. The Kamakura, Ashikaga and Tokugawa Shogunates.. Among the three, Ashikaga was considered the weakest age while…"_

It was Mikan's 3rd period class, History and she is fighting off sleep by trying to listen attentively to their teacher but sadly, she could not control it and fell asleep.

"Miss Mikan Sakura, I suggest that you get out of this room this instant if all you'll do is sleep. Detention after class." Mikan was caught and was then appointed to detention. Knowing full well that she might get into bigger trouble, she blocked off her sleep and stayed awake physically on her class but her mind was really drifting off to space.

**Detention**

Detention has always been Mikan's most hated _subject. _She calls it a subject because she is almost always sent there. She's not that much of a troublemaker but she does have the tendency to sleep during class.

She always seems to be the only person in detention all the time but this time, she had a little company. On the far corner on where she sat, was another student. She figured it was male because of his pants but couldn't really be familiar with his face because it was covered with a hood. He was currently sleeping on the arm chair.

Mikan didn't mind him at first thinking that maybe he was the troublemaker type and so her mind started to drift off again.

At the sound of the door opening, Mikan snapped back to reality and looked at the person who came in. it was no other than Persona-sensei.

"Alright you two, you'll have another 30 minutes here so I suggest you just stay quiet. I do not want to hear any noise. If I hear a single word or sigh I will make you do something both of you will regret." Mikan has always been scared of Persona-sensei. He has this mask that covered half his face that makes him so… _eerie _to look at. And besides, he's soo goth. Black suit, black shoes, black nails, black lipstick. Everything is black! Talk about freaky.

With the thought of Persona-sensei, she couldn't help but shudder and make a little "Brr" sound and Persona, gifted with sharp hearing heard this and gave Mikan an intense stare.

"alright, since youmade noise. Occupy this whole board here with "I will not sleep in History class or any other class" while you, (pointing to the hooded student) occupy this other board with "I will not smoke on school grounds and get caught." At the sound of the word _you_ the hooded boy snapped up and glared at the gothic teacher.

"Why the hell should I write on that goddamned board, too? It wasn't like I made any noise!" at the sound of the hooded boy's voice, Mikan couldn't help but look at his direction only to see that her hooded companion was Natsume all along.

"You should learn to do sacrifices. Because the two of you are in detention, both of you have the responsibility to take care of each other. If she gets in trouble you're involved, too. Now hurry up and write those words." And with that he left them giving another brief announcement that if he does not find anything written on the board as what he said, they've got hell to pay.

"This is all your fault, idiot. Why the hell would you shudder so loudly?" Natsume was downright furious but although he hates to admit it, he is intimidated by Persona's words and so he is going to do what he says but with a little twist.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to. I was really unaware that I was so loud. I'm sorry!" Mikan was bowing her head over and over again and stopped when she heard him say "Hn." When she looked up, she was confused and amazed at what she saw.

Natsume's board was half occupied and it has only been minutes! She also took note of Natsume's beautiful handwriting.

"H-how did you write so fast?" she couldn't hide the fact that she was astonished by this and Natsume just smirked in return.

She waited for an answer until she saw him hand out a meter stick stuck with pieces of chalk. **(A/N: This was from the jughead movie. You know, the cave man thing? I think it was Archie or Jughead that did this.)**

"Wow." Was all she could utter and during the time she was gaping at him, he finally finished without her even noticing.

"If you stopped gaping at me awhile ago, you could've finished yours,too. Here, use this." He handed her the contraption but she refused.

"No thank you. I want to this fairly and using that thing is like a form of cheatin. I appreciate your offer though." And with a smile, she turned her back on him and started writing in her part of he board.

Natsume couldn't help but feel all warm inside at Mikan's honesty and instead of leaving her behind; he stayed for her to have company. Mikan was happy, for he stayed back o keep her company.

When she was halfway finished, she started a conversation with him.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I-I didn't mean it. It just slipped. I really hate smokers but-"

"Don't bother yourself with it. I don't really care. You hate me anyways, right? So what's the dif?" she was quiet once again and was getting uncomfortable with the silence but she endured it for she had nothing more to say.

When she was done, she gathered up all her courage to say, "But I don't hate you. I'm actually… fond of you." She ran off with a scarlet red face and heart beating rapidly. While Natsume stood there, dumbfounded at what just happened. But after awhile, he smiled. For he is happy that his love one does not hate him and is _fond _of him. "Well, it is better that nothing, right?" he uttered into no one in particular.

As he was heading out, he spotted the brunette's bag on the floor. "Tch. Polka must've dropped it on the floor because she was in a hurry. I better give this back to her." And he went off to their house, with a bag in hand and a smile on his face.

"I never thought having detention would be great." For the second time that day, he smiled.

-0-

**Sakura Manor**

**DING DONG**

The doorbell of the Sakura Manor's gigantic doors resonated through out the halls.

One of the maids came to answer it.

"What may be your business with the Sakura's, sir?" the maid politely asked the visitor.

"I'm a classmate of Mikan Sakura. She left her bag at detention. I came here to give it to her."

"Thank you, sir but if you wouldn't mind, I shall be the one to give it to the young Mistress. Good Day, sir" She was about to get it out of his grasp when a hand stopped her.

"No. I have important matters to talk about, too so I'm the one that should give this to her." He stated with authority but the maid wouldn't waver.

"But, sir-"

"Jenna, let the man come in. he is a close friend of the Young Mistress." Kiki said to the maid. The maid receiving orders from the Young Mistress' personal maid gave up and let the young man in.

"Thank You, that wasn't hard now, was it?" and he left without even bothering to ask where Mikan's room is since he has been there already.

Before he reached her room, he could hear the sound of a guitar playing and singing. He then decided to enter quietly to listen to the song.

**True You**

**(An Original)**

_You talk as if you're on top of the world_

_But that's just absurd_

_You make a habit of changing your moods like it doesn't matter_

_You only think of yourself, you're conceited, a jerk, an arrogant turd_

_I always thought that you would always be like that I guess I just_

_Didn't know…_

_Who are you? Why are you so kind?_

_What did you do to the jerk I cursed in my mind?_

_Could it be possibly true that it's you I am seeing?_

_What did I do to deserve this crime?_

_Why do I feel as though you are mine?_

_I guess a lot can change when you show your true you._

_And when I'm walking beside you we're engaged _

_In one of those heated arguments_

_You call me names;_

_I whine I just can't get you sometimes_

_First you're so bad I think I went mad when_

_You turned good from bad_

_Who are you? Why are you so kind?_

_What did you do to the jerk I cursed in my mind?_

_Could it be possibly true that it's you I am seeing?_

_What did I do to deserve this crime?_

_Why do I feel as though you are mine?_

_I guess a lot can change when you show your true you._

_And here we are we're starting a war again_

_I'm getting ready to leave_

_Just when I was about to cry_

_You suddenly make up for your lies_

_Who are you? Why are you so kind?_

_What did you do to the jerk I cursed in my mind?_

_Could it be possibly true that it's you I am seeing?_

_What did I do to deserve this crime?_

_Why do I feel as though you are mine?_

_I guess a lot can change when you show your true you._

_True You…_

"Heh, I didn't know frogs could sing." Mikan was startled by the husky voice that she heard. After recovering from the shock, she went loose.

"Why you! Why are you here? If you've got nothing better to say you better shut up or else I am going to kick you out of this house or throw the nearest thing that I can hold!"

Natsume just smirked and didn't care.

"The nearest thing that you have is your guitar and we both know that you would never throw your _precious_ guitar, right?" knowing full well that it was the truth she stayed quiet and just waited for him to speak of his business.

"Here." He threw her bag to her and Mikan being a klutz, failed to catch it and it hit her head instead.

"Ow! I hate you!"

"Really now? That's not what you said at Detention and your song really doesn't say so. That song's for me, right? Tch, I've received tons of confessions and I have to say, Polka. Your's is the most creative." He smirked after that Mikan's blood boiled and her face turned a dark shade of red.

"Hmph, if you've got nothing else to say, I recommend for you to leave."

"Actually, I have one more thing to say."

"Then, say it already."

"Let's go out tonight." And before she knew it, she was once again dragged by this Crimson-Eyed Lad.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

They were driving not for long now when they finally stopped. They reached a club named "Rouge"

"Why the hell are we here? We're minors! We're not allowed here." Mikan was screaming at Natsume once again, refusing to go inside the said club.

"Don't worry, my dad owns this place and this club isn't the dirty kind, so relax will ya?' and once again she was dragged inside.

There was only one word that would describe this club. _Cool_. There were high-tech looking facilities (dance floor, tables, etc) cute bartenders, delicious looking cocktails and more. To top it off, there were no _sluts_! Everybody looked high-end. For Mikan, it seemed o be a club for the elite.

"Wow" Mikan's jaw was wide open

"Yeah, we get that a lot. C'mon, let's get something to drink." And off they went to the bartender.

"One Banana Daiquiri Cocktail and Beer" Natsume didn't even bother to pay since his father owned the place.

"Here." Natsume handed the cocktail but Mikan refused.

"Sorry, I don't drink."

"Don't worry there's only a teensy bit of alcohol in this one." **(A/N: I know nothing about cocktails or beer since I'm a minor, and I just searched that flavor so don't mind me if I gave the wrong info)**

She took the cocktail out of his hand and took a sip. "Woah, this is delicious!" she kept on sipping hers until she finally finished it all while Natsume finished his a few minutes before her.

"C-can I have another one?"

"Sure, but this should be your last one because judging from your appearance, you seem like the low tolerance in alcohol type." She just nodded her head and drank her second cocktail.

"How 'bout you then? You've got high tolerance in alcohol?" Natsume just nodded his head.

"You know, you should stop smoking and drinking. It's really bad to your health. Besides, I hate guys with habits like these. " she was feeling kind of drunk and just blurted it out.

"And you know what, you're no way near my type. You're perverted, arrogant, pierced, have a raw sense of humor, not mushy, pierced, smokes, drinks alcohol and many things that I hate about a guy." Natsume felt like punching a wall but he calmed down once he heard the next words that she said.

"But why is it that I love you, even though you're no where near my type?" If the club was surrounded by mirrors, he would see himself blushing red and looking like a complete idiot for he is now _grinning_ like crazy.

And his last thought was,

"A drunken Polka will surely make you happy. I guess it really is true that no secrets can be kept once you're drunk." He lifted Mikan bridal style and drove her back to their house.

**Chapter 6 END**

**That was short. Sorry about that and I'm sorry for the delay. Our net had a problem and so all I did was write and write until I could publish it now. So my published works are the 2 days worth of fanfiction :D**

**Oh, and btw… the 13 Signs of Falling in Love thing is not mine, I just found it in photobucket :DD**

**Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites, story alerts, author alerts, and the silent readers out there :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter x]**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "The Love Doctor") so If I update MKOB today, I'll update TLD tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

**Love, **

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	9. MKOB: Musical Prodigy and Not Vain

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary : **_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 8: My Kind of Boy: Musical Prodigy and Not Vain**

It was another beautiful Saturday morning but Mikan was once again in her bed, suffering from an extreme hangover. **(A/N: She has low alcohol tolerance so she got drunk with cocktails)**

"Augh. My head hurts." She was massaging her temple, trying to soothe the pain when suddenly a knock on her door was heard.

"Miss Mikan. Mr. Natsu-" the door was slammed open and in came Natsume with a bottle in hand.

"Here drink this." He shoved the contents of the bottle into Mikan's mouth.

"_Cough! Cough! _What the hell is this! It's so bitter!" Mikan was having a coughing fit when Natsume interrupted her.

"It's for hangovers." And with what he said, she felt relieved of her hangover.

"Wow! It works!" she was jumping up and down on her bed until she finally realized something.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to pick up my girlfriend."

"Awww, really? That's so sweet! Who is it? Is it Kiki?"

"No."

"Jenna?"

"No.

"Michelle?"

"Look, Polka. I'm sure you won't say her name so just quit it."

"Then, who is it?"

"You. DUH. Now, let's go."

And before she knew it, she was once again dragged by her so called "Boyfriend" into who-know's-where in her pajamas. Heh, she is so going to be loud once she's aware of the situation.

After being dazed for a few minutes in the car she finally bursted out.

"What the hell? I never agreed to be your girlfriend! And where are you taking me? I'm in my jammies goddamnit!"

He just smirked and answered calmly.

"Don't you remember? You said you loved me last night and since I did kind of say the same thing to you which I still don't know why the hell that is, we are technically couples and don't worry, we're going to my house to meet my folks, I'm going to let you dress up there."

She was silent for a few more moments, or so he thought hen he suddenly heard sniffing. He looked at her and was shocked to see Mikan crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She shook her head and in the process tried to stop her tears by wiping it with her sleeves and in Natasume's eyes it was unhygienic yet cute at the same time.

"C'mon, tell me. I am your boyfriend." She cried harder at the sound of boyfriend and said in between sobs.

"That's it! _You're _my _boyfriend!_ And you didn't even undergo any courtship or any romantic thing! It just happened! I've always dreamt of how I would have my first boyfriend but not like that!"

The car was silent, except for the occasional sniffs and hiccups from Mikan but Natsume was quiet like a rock.

The car finally stopped a few minutes later and by that time, Mikan's tears were no where to be seen.

She was about to get out of the car when the door was opened for her. She was indeed shocked to see that _Natsume _was the one that opened the door for her.

She was about to comment on that when she was once again dragged into a room filled with clothes, shoes, make-up and other girly stuffs. It would be heaven for every girl but for Mikan, it was _hell._

She was never really the type to dress up. She likes keeping it simple, well simple for her. She just grabs what ever she sees in her closet and wears it and she doesn't like wearing wake up. Sure, a little gloss will do and a little bit of powder but she never wears make-up regularly. She believes that true beauty does not rely on make-up.

And so, as she was pushed into the changing room to the make-up booth and hair stylist, she was giving out curses that even she never thought she knew.

After 3 hours of changing clothes, make up and hair, her nightmare finally ended.

She was wearing a Chic Raspberry Cocktail Dress **(A/N: If you wanna see, here's the link: ********.****)**

Her hair was fixed into a messy yet classy bun with a few strands of her hair left hanging. She had smoky make up on and she looked downright gorgeous.

When she went out of the room, Natsume was there, waiting down the staircase.

He was wearing a simple yet elegant looking tux. His hair was in his messy style once again but it still looked hot. **(A/N: Here's Natsume's tux: /tux/dresstails/tails1_.jpg)**

In short they were one good looking couple.

"Why am I dressed in _this?_" Mikan said it as though she was disgusted with what she was wearing and herself.

"I repeat. We are going to meet my folks. Now shut up and just follow me." She was once again muttering colorful words but followed him nonetheless.

They arrived in a classy looking hotel with red carpet and such. Paparazzi were all over taking pictures of guests and their escorts.

"I thought we were just going to meet your parents? Why are there paparazzi here?"

"We are going to meet them. It's the 25th anniversary of the biggest company in Japan. Business Tycoons, Celebrities and other public figures are present here, that's why there are paparazzi."

Mikan just nodded her head as a gesture of understanding and they proceeded to the entrance, not bothering to answer the media with their buzzing questions.

When they entered, they were greeted with chandeliers, an orchestra playing, waiters and serving men in white suits, and people talking business like. Yup, this is so a formal party.

"I hate formalities. Can we just go already?" Mikan was obviously getting impatient and bored

"No. we have to meet my folks first. C'mon, just follow me."

And follow she did. She kept on walking and walking when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof. S-sorry!" she looked up and was socked to see Seijiro Kamawura, _the _famous Seijiro Kamawura. She has been a big fn of all his movies and she didn't even realize that she was gawking at him for a really long time.

"Uhmm, hello. You can stop gawking now." He was blushing while he said that and Mikan went fan girl mode.

"OHEMGEEE! You're _the _famous Seijiro Kamawura! I love your movie, Silent Pill! C-can I have your autograph?"

Seijiro laughed at Mikan's sudden change of personality and he got a napkin from a nearby table and signed it with a pen from his pocket. Guess his always prepared for these kinds of things.

"Since you entertained me tonight, I'll give you one more additional gift." He was about to kiss her when a hand stopped him and it resulted to him kissing the hand.

"Dude, I'm not gay. Go for other good-looking guys out there. Although I doubt that you'll find anyone as good looking as me." Natsume smirked and grabbed Mikan's hand and guided her on the way.

"You really are a handful, you know that? One second you were following me and next thing I knew, you were flirting with J-Entertainment's biggest Casanova. Seriously Polka, if I wasn't there, you could've ended up pregnant the next day."

She was about to talk back and defend her idol when they heard a woman's voice call out Natsume's name.

"Natsume? Is that you dear?" they were approached by a beautiful woman that looked to be around her late 20's.

"Yes, mom. It's nice to see you, too." Natsume kissed his mom on the cheek and went back to Mikan's side.

"And who is this lovely young lady with you?" she was staring at Mikan like a doll and she felt really self-conscious.

"She's my girlfriend." Mikan twitched at that but introduced herself nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you, Madam. My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura." Mrs. Hyuuga's expression changed when she heard Mikan say her last name.

"Sakura? Are you by any chance, the daughter of Yuka and Yukihara?" Mikan nodded her head and was once again shocked when she was hugged by Natsume's mother.

"Uhmm, is something the matter?"

"Oh no, no, no. I'm just really happy that I finally got to meet Natsume's fiancée!" he world seemed to collide when she heard the word _fiancée_.

"Pardon?" even Natsume was shocked to hear the news.

"Oh, they still haven't told you? Now that I think about it, I haven't told Natsume yet. Oh dear, I must've shocked you both!"

The couple had the same thing in mind "Geez, ya think?" Haha. They think so alike!

"So, the two of you have been engaged since birth. Yuka and I go way back and so we made a promise that when one of us gave birth to a boy then the other a girl, we would surely engage them and seeing as though you're already a couple, that's not a problem now is it?"

Mikan just wanted to be swallowed by the ground and never be back again. Fiancée? She wasn't even sure of she wanted Natsume to be her boyfriend but fiancée? Wow, she sure is one _lucky girl_. (Note the sarcasm)

"Oh, I better leave. It's nice meeting you, Mikan. You should come over some time. You are always welcome. Ta-ta, I'm off to entertain other guests."

When Mrs. Hyuuga left, Mikan and Natsume stayed quiet.

"So…" Mikan wanted to start a conversation but she couldn't think of anything else to talk about so she left it at that.

"Let's go get something to eat." They went to a table and the serving men served them with food. They ate in silence and after they ate, they were still silent.

**TING TING**

"I would like to have a toast for the Hyuuga Corp's 25th Anniversary."

Everybody clapped their hands and settled down for the next toast.

"And another one for the engagement of my son, Natsume with his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura."

Everybody cheered, some even whistled while the two were…

I guess you can say shocked as hell.

"And so, may I now request my son to give us all a piano piece for the celebration of their engagement."

And Natsume being kind for some reason obeyed and went to the platform and started playing some keys.

He was playing Chopin's Waltz and it was indeed very beautiful. Mikan was overwhelmed with Natsume's talent in the piano and couldn't help but applaud with the crowd after his performance.

When Natsume reached their table, only one thing crossed Mikan's mind.

_"Maybe, just maybe. Being his fiancée won't be bad after all."_

**Chapter 8 END**

**Woo! Finished #8. and man, it is short! Sorry about that!**

**Also, sorry for the typos and grammatical errors.**

**I have to say, I think it was rushed but… nahh, it's alright I guess.**

**I was totally fighting off the urge to sleep while writing this. The seminar our school held as so long and boring that I fell asleep halfway through! That's why I'm a lil' bit groggy.**

**Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites, story alerts, author alerts, and the silent readers out there :D**

YunnahVanilla - **Here's her reaction. Hope you liked this chapter (:**

**Gothic-Neko-Writer**** - Haha. Yep, I agree. She should never get drunk! But to bad, she has low tolerance in alcohol.**

**amuto-kutau**** - yeah, well… let's do something about that in the next chapter :DD**

**mrysmanga**** – cats can grin :D well, the cat in alice in wonderland does (: **

**Hecticated77**** - yep! Although I am still quite an amateur. I'll be posting that song up in my youtube page once I'm not busy. You can wtch it if you want x]**

**Yuuto Tamano**** - Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter :DD**

**I hope you liked this chapter x]**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "The Love Doctor") so If I update MKOB today, I'll update TLD tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

**Love, **

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	10. My Kind of Boy: Glasses? And Shy

_**My Kind of Boy**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary : **_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 9: My Kind of Boy: Glasses? And Shy **

It's 3 am. Most students and people are still asleep on this particular Sunday.

Our brunette is one of those but she was woken up by a phone call.

Mikan answered it, she didn't bother look at the caller id and before she could say a thing the person on the phone shouted at her.

"What the hell Mikan? Why didn't you tell me you and Hyuuga are a couple?" Hotaru's way of greeting surely pissed of Mikan but she was more surprised at the fact that Hotaru knew.

"H-hotaru? How did you know?" shock was clearly shown in her voice.

"You know me Mikan, I have my ways. Now spill." Mikan gulped at that and inhaled a few times before answering her.

"I-I don't know what to say Hotaru, I was shock too. I didn't even agree to be his girlfriend but he said that… because I said I loved him and he said the same thing… it's only logical for us to be a…you know, a couple." She said the last part barely in a whisper. Hotaru sighed on the other line and just said "Just tell me the whole story later, I'm coming over. I don't want to see you and your panda eyes now, would I?" and with that, she hanged up leaving Mikan to sleep once more.

-0-

The Sakura Manor, as always is filled with maids and butlers running around, doing each and every one of their tasks.

The living room which is filled with antique furniture and paintings, currently occupies to lovely ladies having tea. Nahh, I take that back, two zombie-like ladies drinking coke.

"Isn't it bad to drink coke for breakfast?" Mikan was at her worst state. Not having enough sleep last night since she got home really late at night, at around 11 or 12 and fell asleep at 2 am only to be awakened by Hotaru at 3 am and then couldn't sleep again until 4. Now, she has huge black rings surrounding her eyes.

"Yeah. But who cares? It's just once now go. Spill." Hotaru wasn't as worse as Mikan though. She had rings under her eyes but it wasn't that noticeable. With a little foundation it would disappear. She stayed up all night worrying about Mikan when she heard from a Sakura Maid that Mikan wasn't home yet when she called. She went berserk when she learned from her resources that Mikan and Natsume was a couple. Natsume wasn't known to be a gentleman, I tell you that. He was quite known as a Casanova and Hotaru doesn't want her best friend to loose her innocence and so she stayed up but fell asleep at around 12 then when she woke up at 3, she immediately called Mikan.

"Like what I told you last night, uhmm.. I mean morning. I really don't know how to explain coz it just happened."

"Then, why won't you just tell me how you told him you loved him? I thought you were still in the state of denial?" Mikan fidgeted for a moment and was hesitating to tell Hotaru. Hotaru never was a fan of minor-drinking-alcohol. Even though it was just one more year before he officially becomes an adult.

"Uhmm, about that… I kind of got drunk…and" Hotaru twitched and stopped herself from getting her Baka Gun and urged her to continue.

"I suddenly said it? Well, that's according to him. I couldn't remember anything."

"How much alcohol did you drink anyway?"

"2 cocktails." Mikan was proud of that and said it with dignity. Hotaru, however just laughed it off. Yes, my dear readers, _laughed_. Hotaru sometimes shows her emotions to Mikan when she does something stupid.

"Seriously, Mikan? You got drunk with two cocktails? Wow, you're weak!" and Mikan getting quite offended pouted and whined.

They continued talking after that but this time it was about random stuff. Hotaru was okay with Mikan and Natsume's relationship but that wouldn't stop her from watching over Mikan.

**Hyuuga Residence**

"So, I heard from Auntie that you got yourself a fiancée. Want help into making that girl's life a living hell?" Ruka was currently at the Hyuuga Residence, playing basketball at their covered court.

Natsume smirked and just told his best friend "No thanks".

Ruka was really shocked with this. He has been paired up with a lot of girls for his fiancée and this was really a first. They always did something to make that girl run away from him in shame or fury.

"Why? I thought you hate getting matched up?" Natsume just smirked and shot a 3 pointer.

"I happen to like this girl." Ruka was once more shocked and he showed it when his jaw dropped.

"Did I hear that right? You like a girl? Oh my God! The world must be ending!" Ruka was over exaggerating and it certainly did not help when he faked stumbling to the ground.

"Tch, you're such a drama king. I bet you'd be more exaggerated when I tell you that it might be stronger than that."

And over exaggeration he did. He ran off to the house while screaming "Natsume's whipped! Run and hide everybody! It might be the end of the world!"

While Natsume just smirked and shot another 3 point then continued on to his room. He was currently formulating a plan.

-0-

"BRRR! Ok, I am seriously regretting being Natsume's girlfriend! How dare him tell, no order me to come to this ocean park but be an hour late!" Mikan was currently at Japan Ocean Park, well on the entrance of the ocean park. She has been waiting for Natsume for about an hour already and still, there was no sign of him.

"I swear, when I see his face I am going to chop his body parts and feed it to the dogs!" she was about to say more curses when she was stopped by a husky voice.

"Woah, polka. Don't be too harsh. I'm here now. C'mon, let's get in. It's bloody freezing here."

It was already mid November and it was starting to freeze in Japan. Mikan, unaware of the weather, was wearing a tank top and a super thin jacket with skinny jeans and boots.

Not wanting to freeze to death, they went inside.

"You owe me a lot! Why'd you make me wit for an hour? You're lucky I didn't bring my car nor had enough change for a cab!" Mikan was shouting angrily and some of the visitors and employees stared at them.

Mikan was utterly shocked when Natsume suddenly grabbed her hand and placed it on his pocket.

"You're hands are freezing. Let it warm up a bit." She blushed at the touch of Natsume's hand and all of her anger faded away.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"You'll see."

They went sight seeing first and looked at all the fishes that surrounded them.

"You know, I can't help but feel sorry for these marine animals." Mikan blurted out suddenly.

"Why is that?"

"Well, they're trap inside this huge aquarium. And I bet they got separated from their families when they were brought here. Aren't fishes supposed to be free to roam at sea?"

Natsume patted her head like a child and just said to her in a soothing voice.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea. That's what humans think and so they catch a lot of them. They use illegal processes that might kill all fishes. That's why; some of them are in here. For them to be safe. Besides, do they seem sad to you?"

Mikan stared at the fishes and saw them merrily swimming and it was as if they were dancing for her. She then felt relieved that the fishes were not sad. She then muttered a little "You're right" to Natsume.

"C'mon. We still have a place to go to." Mikan follwed, confused. She was sure that they went to all the places already.

She was then marveled at what she saw.

They were now inside a room that she never thought ocean parks could have.

It was a place with ocean floors **(A/N: the wet floor tiles that look like ocean floors.)** and clear blue walls and ceiling. There was a mini swimming pool and a candle lit table placed with gourmet food.

Natsume guided her to the table and made her seat on the chair.

"W-what is this? Why are we here?"

"Well, you did say that you wanted to have a _romantic_ way of courtship and this is all I can think of."

Mikan was left speechless but to hide that fact, she teased him.

"Hah, candle light dinner? Not bad. But you could've done something more unique."

He just smirked and said "I have done the unique one already right? I made you my girlfriend without asking you to be but since you want something like _this,_ here you go."

Natsume seemed so calm and stoic on the outside but in truth his heart was beating so fast. He has never done anything like this before and he was scared that it might not work.

"Well, let's forget about that. Let's just eat. I'm hungry!" They ate their food and music suddenly filled the air. There were two violinists and one harpist.

The music was really soothing but Mikan was never the type to like classical music. Sure she does prefer it from hip hop but she still couldn't but feel drowsy.

Natsume, noticing this. Let the trio stop and allowed them to take their rest.

"Lemme guess. You didn't like it."

"N-no, that's not it. It's just that…"

"Nahh, that's okay. I'm not a big fan of classics either. How about I sing you a song instead?"

He got a guitar from who-knows-where and started strumming it.

_Kidnap my Heart_

_(BY: Click Five)_

_Hey girl_

_What's your name_

_I think I caught you looking my way_

_Do you wanna know_

_How to get me all to your own_

_Weekends work the best_

_I'll pick the place, you do the rest_

_Hey now_

_Don't be shy_

_But you got to keep me in line_

_Love at first sight_

_Never thought it could happen to me_

_But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Make my dreams come true_

_Take me away cause falling in love_

_Ain't very far_

_Not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Can you get me up_

_More fun that I can ever dream of_

_Could you tie me down_

_Can you keep me hanging around_

_I don't wanna be here to keep you company_

_Put your hand in mine_

_Better hold on tight for the ride_

_Love at first sight_

_Never thought in could happen to me_

_But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Make my dreams come true_

_Take me away cause falling in love_

_Ain't very far_

_Not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart_

_You've got to hold me tighter_

_Cause I'm a real fighter_

_Don't tear us apart_

_Love at first sight_

_Never thought in could happen to me_

_But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Make my dreams come true_

_Take me away cause falling in love_

_Ain't very far_

_Not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Kidnap my heart..._

"Wow. I never knew you had such a great voice!" Mikan was squealing with joy and excitement and was jumping up and down the floor. But because it was oceanfloor tiles, she slipped. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Clumsy little Mikan.

But before her butt could have an intact on the floor. Natumse caught her.

His face was a few inches from hers and Natsume being a man, couldn't help but kiss her. Yes, he _kissed_ her on the _lips_ and Mikan didn't seem to deny.

After a few minutes of a passionate kiss, they pulled out feeling breathless. Natsume suddenly kneeled to the floor and asked her with a box in his hand. Mikan couldn't help but gasp.

"W-what are you-" She was stopped by Natsume's finger.

"Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?" and what Mikan did was totally unexpected.

She pulled him by the ear to let him stand up."

"You dumbass! We're too young for marriage!" yep, that's her marvelous answer and Natsume just shrugged.

"Well, little girl, you are already my fiancée and you did say that you wanted this romance crap. So is it yes or no? This ring's not some cheap piece of shit!"

"But-"

"Mikan! Yes or no?" Natsume was getting pissed. Hah, some romantic proposal.

"Ok, ok. I'll marry you." And Mikan thought, when they had their kids in the near future and if they asked how their daddy proposed. She was surely going to say.

"You're daddy scared me to say yes" Oh how, _romantic_ is that! (Sarcasm)

-0-

They were now going back to the Sakura Residence after a long evening at the ocean park. Mikan was sulking at the shotgun and Natsume was getting pissed of it.

"Look. Will you just stop sulking? You could've said no if you didn't want to be my fiancée."

"It's not that. I'm just scared of what Hotaru will say."

"Why is that?" He arched his eyebrow and took a quick glance at her before resuming to look at the road.

"Hotaru doesn't like you very much."

"Hah, what's new?" Natsume smirked but when he saw Mikan's still sulking state he said "Tell you what. You can make me do anything but just stop sulking" he was ready to risk anything embarrassing or stupid to happen to him. Considering the fact that Mikan indeed has a twisted mind.

"Anything?"

"Hn."

"Then…" Mikan thought for a while then suddenly, she made up her mind.

"I know! Why won't you wear glasses? Don't worry, you can just wear the frames. I don't wanna ruin your eyes!" not backing down from his word they went to a nearby store and got glasses.

He bought two, one for him and one for her.

"Why did you buy me one?"

"It's our disguise. When we wear it, nobody will know who we are."

Mikan liking the idea wore hers and when she looked up, she saw Natsume already wearing his.

"Aww! Natsume! You look so CUTE!" she was fussing at him and he couldn't help but think that she was like a kid. A cute little kid at that.

Together, they walked the streets of Tokyo in their glasses.

Some had couple shirts, some had bracelets. But theirs were unique cause theirs were glasses.

**Chapter 9 END**

**Woo! Finished #9.**

**Haha. This sure is a weird chapter :DD hope you liked it though (:**

**Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites, story alerts, author alerts, and the silent readers out there :D**

**kYousEke aKira- Thank you so much for the reviews in chapters 6, 7, 8 and 9! God bless you too :DD**

**Lunarcrazi – Glad you found it great and loved it :] hope you like this one too x]**

**cj-the-greatest – here you go (: sorry for the wait. **

**Hyuugacin – hmm, I'm not sure if I can promise that luna won't be here but I agree with you. I hate her too! And yes they're engaged (a bit too fast, I know :D)**

**Mrysmanga – thank you! You are more AWESOME! Cause you give such flattering reviews :D hope you like this chap**

**kara'mel'-chan – thank you for reviewing chap 4 x] I'm not a big fan of Edward too :DD I go for Jacob! (Woo! Taylor lautner rocks my socks! X])**

**glad you enjoyed the scenes**

**kuro neko – Thank you :DD **

**I hope you liked this chapter x]**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "The Love Doctor") so If I update MKOB today, I'll update TLD tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

**Love, **

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	11. My Kind of Boy: Good Boy and Book Hater

_**My Kind of Boy**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary : **_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 10: My Kind of Boy: Good Boy and Book Hater **

Monday was not a good day for Natsume.

Surely, he did experience hell itself because of Hotaru Imai.

She found out about the two's engagement and boy was she pissed. It's not only the fact that they were still very young… oh no, no, no. it's the fact that Natsume is the one that she got engaged with.

If you would ask her why she didn't like Natsume to be her best friend's fiancée, she would just shrug and say.

"I could write a book if I told you why."

But honestly, Hotaru just doesn't want Mikan to be hurt.

She and Ruka had been together since middle school and she would sometimes hang out with him while Natsume's there. They would seldom call it a double date.

Hotaru knew Natsume's antics and she did not like it one bit.

That's why when she found out bout Mikan and Natsume, she couldn't help but feel protective of her best friend.

If you're wondering what Hotaru did, then let me tell you this: It was not a pretty sight. Hotaru being fierce and being known as the Ice queen and the great blackmailer can really make _one_ day of her wrath living hell.

-0-

"Mou, Hotaru! You did not have to post all around the campus all those pictures of him wearing his underwear on his head! How did you get that picture anyway?"

Mikan was whining on and on about her best friend's brutality towards her fiancée.

"He deserves that and that picture was taken last year when he was dared by his dumb jock friend, Mochu. He thought it wouldn't do any harm but I took a picture of him just in case stuff like these happen." Hotaru shrugged the whole thing off like it was nothing while Mikan kept on whining.

For the whole day, Hotaru has been posting stuff that would really put shame on Natsume but sad to say, none of her antics worked.

Because she couldn't let him break off the engagement.

When the day ended and still no word from Natsume, she just accepted it.

"Maybe he is serious about her. This might work." She then removed all of the pictures and posts that could only be removed by her.

She then proceeded to her boyfriend's place and knowing that Natsume was there she said, "I'm giving you permission to be with Mikan but I swear, if you ever do anything that might hurt her even just one bit. _I will __**kill**__you_." And just like that she left.

She's a great best friend, right?

-0-

November 26, 2010. It was yet again a peaceful yet freezing day.

The Sakura Manor as always was busy. Mikan however, had nothing to do since there were no classes. It seemed to be a school holiday and she was getting bored.

She was planning to watch movies when a knock was heard from her door.

"Young Miss, Master Ruka is here to see you." Mikan allowed Kiki to let Ruka in.

"What's up, cuz? Here to hang out with your favorite cousin?" she was lazily sprawled out on her bed while reading a magazine.

"Sure, sure. I just came here to ask what you got Natsume for his birthday?" and with the mention of Natsume and birthday, she snapped up from her lazy position and asked her cousin, "What birthday? It's not his birthday! When's his birthday? Nobody told me about this!" Mikan was waving her hands to different directions frantically and it looked hilarious to Ruka.

"Well, you better go get him a gift now because tomorrow's his birthday." And Mikan had that "Oh, shit" expression.

Hurriedly, she went out and tried to look for something to buy her dear fiancée. Leaving Ruka behind.

-0-

"What would I give him? Oh, man. I suck when it comes to boy gifts." Because of her serious thinking, she bumped into someone.

"Oof. Sorry. I wasn't looking." She bowed her head at the person she bumped into and was shocked to see Mizukaru.

"Oh, hey Mizukaru! Wow, I haven't seen you this past few days…" Mikan was wondering where the hell Mizukaru has been.

Last time she checked, he was her seatmate, but now, Natsume's her seatmate, _again._

"Yeah, well… I was kicked out by Hyuuga in your class. Like, really kicked out. I didn't know he had that much power on the school."

"Why would he do that? oh, I'm sorry about that." Mikan was bowing her head numerous times.

"Nahh, that's okay. He is your boyfriend now and it wouldn't help if his girlfriend's seatmate had a crush on her. He was just being protective." He was saying this as if it didn't matter but Mikan was blushing furiously. Mizukaru noticing this changed the topic.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to buy Nat- Mizukaru! You're a guy, right?" Mizukaru was a little bit offended but answered it either way.

"Last time I checked, yeah. Why?" Mikan gave out a creepy grin and told him in a really fast manner."

"Youseeit'sNatsume'sbirthdaybutIdon'." Mikan was out of breath when she finished talking but Mizukaru didn't understand anything at all and wore that blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry but what? And please say it slowly." Mikan took a deep breath and said to Mizukaru in a slower manner, "You see, it's Natsume's birthday tomorrow but I don't know what to give him. And you being a guy, could help me choosed what to give him. So, will you help me?" Mizukaru stayed silent for amount then sighed and nodded his head.

They went around in stores but couldn't find anything.

"You know, Hyuuga's rich and they do own the biggest mall in Japan. I'm pretty sure he has every material thing and I don't think you can find anything to give. You can just bake a cake for him or something." Mikan didn't like the idea of baking. She was never the type to be good in the kitchen but something else entered her mind and with a huge smile, a bear hug and good bye to Mizukaru, she hurried back to her house to prepare her gift.

-0-

"Happy Birthday, man!" Ruka, together with Mochu, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme and other jocks shouted at their team captain.

"Haha. You're 19 now! You're old brotha, wanna play dare again?" Mochu teased Natsume and gave him a mild punch on the shoulder and Natsume just smirked.

"We have to celebrate, Nat. Let's go to Ruka's. we've got a surprise for you." Koko gave out a huge grin and urged him to come.

"Tch, let me guess. You threw a party. You guys are so predictable." The guys just laughed it off and off they went to Nogi Residence.

**Nogi Mansion**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!"

Almost all of the student body were there. From the jocks, to the cheerleaders, to the geeks, to the losers. Everyone was invited and of course Mikan, together with her clique: Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko. Even Mizukaru was there. Everybody was having the time of their lives even before the celebrant got there.

Mikan approached Natsume and kissed him on the cheek. This earned a lot of wolf whistles and malicious stares but they ignored it nonetheless.

"Happy Birthday! Do you want your present now or later?" Natsume seemed to think of it and just answered "later". He wanted to receive it when they were alone.

-0-

After hours of partying and stuff. The crowd finally vanished and Natsume and Mikan were left alone.

Ruka and the others left a while ago to give them "alone" time.

"So, I guess I can finally give you my gift?" Natsume nodded and Mikan got her guitar.

It was the guitar that she bought from the Music store where they met.

"Because you probably had every material thing since you own a mall. I wrote you a song, specially for you."

She started strumming her guitar and sang.

_Happy Birthday_

_(An Original Song)_

_Today's a special day but I just want to say_

_That I didn't really know that it was your birthday_

_But I hope its okay and you won't mind the way_

_That I will celebrate_

_I'll blow the candles for you_

_I'll step on your brand new shoe_

_But hey I still love you either way_

_I'll make this day incredible_

_Totally unforgettable_

_I swear you're going to kill me after this day_

_But no matter what happens I still want to say…_

_Happy Birthday, you really deserve this day_

_Even though you are such a pain_

_Happy Birthday, I hope that someday you will somehow want_

_To change_

_Because you know that I care for you_

_And you know that I love you_

_Happy Birthday_

_Now you're older_

_I hope that you'll still be a shoulder_

_To cry on to lean on_

_I hope that nothing changes_

_You're ravens I am oranges._

_Now go unwrap the gift I have for you_

_Because no matter what happens I still want to say…_

_Happy Birthday, you really deserve this day_

_Even though you are such a pain_

_Happy Birthday, I hope that someday you will somehow want_

_To change_

_Because you know that I care for you_

_And you know that I love you_

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday_

With the final strum on her guitar, she stopped.

Surely, the lyrics were all true. Earlier that day, she blew the candles for him and stepped on her brand new shoe and now she is giving him her gift.

It was wrapped in red gift wrap with a blue ribbon. Natsume opened it and inside was a key.

"I thought you said you won't give me material things?" Natsume satred at the key and thought what it might open.

"I won't. That key won't open anything but one thing…" Natsume gave out a confused face and asked what it opens.

"My heart. That is the key to my heart. I now give you full permission into entering and leaving my heart. But I do hope that you will never leave." Mikan was blushing furiously but still said those words intently.

Natsume seemed to like that idea and pulled her into a hug then kissed her with so much passion. After a few minutes of making out, he said breathlessly, "I would never leave that heart of yours. I'd rather lock myself in then go out. I promise you this, my heart is yours and yours will be mine."

They kissed again and walked out of the door only to see Ruka and others by the door.

"OH MY GAWD! YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEEEEEEETTTTT!" Sumire was squealing like a pig at Natsume and Mikan. They were eavesdropping all along.

"Your voice is soo cute Mikan! You can be a singer!" Anna and Nonoko said at once and it was creepy but cute in a way.

"Oh, yeah. Here, Natsume. I got you the issue you wanted on that shoujo manga you liked." Yuu gave Natsume his present and Natsume was happy with it. He has been waiting for that issue for a long time.

"Thanks, Yuu. This is so far the best gift I had. All I got were freaky things from the deranged fan girls." Mikan was furious at this and couldn't help herself to stomp her feet at Natsume's shoe.

She ran off with a face fuming with anger and shouted at him "Jerk!"

"Hey it was just a joke! Yours was the best, _babe!"_ Mikan tripped with the sound of babe and everybody roared with laughter.

"They sure a are a cute couple." Crossed everyone's mind.

Indeed, they truly are.

**Chapter 10ND**

**Yey! I think I like how this turned out. I wanted to add Natsume getting thrown at with cake but didn't instead. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter (:**

**Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites, story alerts, author alerts, and the silent readers out there :D**

**ashinat crimson flames – Review for 7: That's because he didn't know **

**about it(:**

**Re4: Yep, it sure is! I'm glad you found it sweet x]**

**Re3: uh-huh. But now she likes him**

**Natsumeslover – haha. Right back at you! Although, love really is complicated. (I am so not sure if I've fallen in love yet or what)**

**Amulet Crimson – thank you! And my mind really slipped! I forgot to put them here.. thanks for reminding me (:**

**kYousEke aKira – thank you and I'm glad you found it romantic in some way :DD god bless you too!**

**Gothic-Neko-Writer – haha. Natsume's relly twisted (: thanks for the review**

**cj-the-greatest – I'm not really good at make out sessions (descriptive) so I'm sorry if I couldn't accomplish it but I hope you still like this chappie :DD**

**Yuuto Tamano – yeah, they're in their 18-19 so I guess that makes them college. They won't get married yet, just have to wait a few more years. He just wanted to make the whole fiancée thing romantically.**

**And the fic may or may not end yet. It really depends on my mood (: thank you for reviewing and supporting my fic all through out the chapters :D**

**Hyuugacin – hmm, we'll see. Chapters really just pop out so I dn't really think about it. When I type in the keyboard it just… pops! Haha. So I don't know yet if they'll make an appearance x]**

**MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX – haha. Natsume made it through Hotaru's wrath! I didn't give too much info on what she did but it should be embarrassing. I'll leave that to you. Hope you like this chappie :DD**

**Kyoya-sama – Thank You!**

**And to all reviewers ! Thank you x]**

**You're reviews really make my day :DD**

**I hope you liked this chapter x]**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "The Love Doctor") so If I update MKOB today, I'll update TLD tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

**Love, **

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	12. MKOB: Mr Love Letter and Painter

_**My Kind of Boy**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own gakuen alice.

_**Summary : **_Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 11: My Kind of Boy: Mr. Love Letter and Painter**

It was snowing and it was a freezing December. It was finally their Christmas break and Mikan would be seen slacking off in her bed.

But for some reason, she isn't. she is quite a busy body today. Running around their mansion, ordering around the maids on what to prepare and such.

It was indeed busier then usual.

Well, of course. Mr. and Mrs. Sakura are going home today, together with their two sons. Everything should be perfect.

"Jenna, don't put that vase there! It won't suit the antique furnitures! Replace it with the red with gold one. Annie! Make sure those paintings are squeaky clean and won't have any sign of dirt when I inspect on them! James! Tell Chef Roland to cook the meals already. I want it all to be delicious and high class!" Yes, she has been doing this since morning when she received a short call from her mother saying that they would be going home today.

She was actually happy about it because she wouldn't be spending Christmas alone. She would be with her family and she is trying everything she can to make their stay here perfect.

-0-

"Welcome Back Masters and Mistress." The maids and butlers lined up on both sides and bowed to their masters.

The Sakura's are finally home after being away for so long.

"It is good to be back. Where is Mikan?" Yuka Sakura asked the maids kindly and showed them a smile.

Kiki, approached her and said that she was still preparing in her room.

Because of supervising the maids and butlers, she did not have enough time to prepare herself and that is why she is running a bit late on dressing up.

Yuka just nodded and they proceeded to their living room together with Izumi, Ryouta, and Mikuharu.

When Mikan finished dressing up, she hurried to the living room and with a big smile hugged her parents and two brothers. After all, it was the first time her _whole_ family visited her. It was always just her mom or dad never the two of them and especially not her two brothers.

"Mikan Sakura! Where are you manners? You don't go off and hug anybody just like that with no greeting." Mikan was shocked to hear her father's comment but relieved once more when he added, "Where's my kiss?" Izumi was always the type to joke around but when he's angry, it isn't pretty.

"Hey, kiddo." Ryouta and Mikuharu greeted their little sister as she hugged them. "Hey, big brothers! I'm so glad you finally came to visit! Aww, I missed you so much!"

Mikan was left alone a lot on their house and she hasn't seen her brothers ever since she was six and now she was really overwhelmed by the fact that they are finally here. Although they do look a little bit way too different but it's still them either way and she was happy for that.

After a few moments of hugging and such, they headed off to the dining room to have their dinner.

"How have you been, dear? Anything exciting that happened to you while we were gone?" Mikan pondered for a moment and couldn't think of anything but after a few minutes she mentally slapped herself for forgetting about _him_.

"Yes, actually there is! But I think you already know this. Well, I have a-" she was cut off when her phone rang.

She picked it up after looking at the caller id with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I need to take this. Excuse me." Mikan left for her room and answered the phone.

"Hey. What's up?" Her voice was so cheery, that Natsume noticed and couldn't help but feel all warm inside. Hah, idiotic glee sure is contagious.

"Are you free later? I'm taking you out for dinner." Mikan was utmost shock. He never invites her for dinner. Their first and last dinner date was when they weren't dating yet and it was only a consequence for losing on that bowling match.

She really doesn't want to pass this opportunity up but her family does come first.

"Uhh, sorry, I can't. my family's home and I'm-" she wasn't able to finish because Natsume cut him off.

"Oh, okay. I get it. Some other time then." He hanged up and Mikan let out a frustrated sigh.

She walked back to the dining room but now with a rather gloomy aura. Her mother noticed this and asked, "Who was that dear? And why the long face?" Mikan's mother has always been a concerned mother but she tends to forget about her role as a mother and is mostly busy with work. Well, everybody was and she couldn't help but wonder if she would too when she grows old.

"Nothing. I was just talking to Natsume." Yuka showed an amused face and her eyes were twinkling at the sound of a boy's name.

"And who is this Natsume guy? I presume he is your _boyfriend."_ Izumi, however was uncomfortable with this thought but still asked and braised himself for what he may hear.

"No, of course not!" Izumi let out a sigh of relief but he has sighed too soon.

"He's my fiancée. I thought you and Auntie Kaorou talked about this already?" and at the sound of Kaorou's name the whole family flinched but Izumi and Yuka were the ones that gave out the most outrageous expressions.

"Kaorou? The wife of that _snake!_ What connections do you have with that _traitor_'s family?" Izumi was furious and was red all over from anger. Ryouta and Mikuharu tried to calm their father down but to no avail, they couldn't.

Mikan was shocked and frightened with her father's outburst. Snake? Traitor? What was he saying? Questions were feeling her head and she was really confused.

"What are you saying, father? Why are you calling them traitors?" Izumi did not respond to her and just walked off angrily, leaving Mikan more confused as before.

She stared at her mother, looking for any sign that she would tell her. She just sighed and mouthed the words "I'll tell you later" and followed after her furious husband.

Mikan was still standing there, looking distant until she was broken off by Ryouta.

"I would stay away from them if I were you. You wouldn't want to get involve with them snakes." He walked off to, followed by Mikuharu.

Only one question was inside her head this time. "What did they do to be called snakes?"

Without another minute or so, she walked off to her room. Planning to lock herself up the remaining hours of the night.

-0-

It has been weeks already and Mikan has been avoiding Natsume. She finally learned what happened. She now understood why her father called Natsume's father, a snake.

**Flashback**

_There was a knock on her door and she gave her visitor permission to come in. it was her mother, Yuka Sakura._

"_Mikan, I know you're a little bit confused about what happened a while ago so I'm going to explain it to you." Mikan nodded her head and waited patiently for her mother's explanation._

"_You see, me and Kaorou were great friends since we were in our diapers and we really did swear that if we gave birth to the opposite genders with the same age, we would engage them and so I gave birth to you and she gave birth to Natsume. It was then decided that you two would be engaged."_

_Mikan waited for her to continue._

"_It was all fine until 3 years ago, we got bankrupted. Do you remember that, honey? You were 16 or 15 back then. We were all really busy trying to save the company from going down. We failed to visit you even once back then and we are terribly sorry."_

"_Back then, the Hyuuga's and the Sakura's were great business partners and we really were on top of the business world together but one day, all our earnings and savings were stolen. Only the two heads of the families knew the bank account and we later on found out that Toshouro, Natsume's father was the one that stole it. Your father was really furious with that and cut all ties with them and that started the war between our families. We never told you this since you were too young to get involved in the business world."_

_Mikan was beyond shock and speechless and the newly found information._

"_So, Mikan. For your safety, please stay away from the Hyuuga's as much as possible. We have a feeling that they are planning to make you their son's wife so that they can once again get a hold of our money. Please Mikan, break off the engagement and cut off all your ties with him. For the sake of your family."_

_Mikan was silent and had a blank face. Yuka decided to leave her alone for a while so she can think._

**End of Flashback**

She had decided to stay away from him as much as she can. She told Hotaru about this and Hotaru was as speechless as her best friend was. After that, Hotaru has been colder to Natsume than usual and would sometimes be mad at Ruka for no reason at all.

Mikan was walking to her next class when she bumped into Anna and Nonoko.

"Mikan! It's been so long! We haven't hanged out for like, forever! Why won't we go shopping later?" Mikan, who just realized that, thought about it and agreed. It has been long since she has been with her friends.

After talking about the meeting place and time, they bade each other goodbye and proceeded to their destination.

Her first period was Homeroom, which means Natsume's her seatmate.

It has been awfully hard to evade him during Homeroom since it is the only subject wherein she couldn't change seats. All her other subjects which Natsume is her seatmate allowed her to switch sits but not this class.

When she entered her classroom, she gave out a sigh of relief when she saw that the sit next to her was empty.

When she reached her seat, she then spotted a letter on her desk. She read it and gave out a sigh.

"I better end this now or never."

-0-

Natsume has been frustrated for the past few weeks, who wouldn't be? You're girlfriend, no, fiancée avoids you and you didn't do anything wrong! Well, at least he thinks he didn't do anything wrong.

Getting tired of being ignored, he decided to talk to her and say sorry for something he didn't do or he didn't know he did. He was hoping that after he gives her the painting he worked hard on, she would jump to his arms and it would be alright again. But, boy was he wrong.

Mikan arrived at the rooftop not long after him. As he guessed, she was not her usual bubbly and annoying self and before he could say anything, she beat him to it.

"This has to end." Those were the words that made Natsume's life in tangles but not understanding or not wanting to understand he begged him her pardon.

"I'm breaking off the engagement. I don't ever want to see your face again. From now on, you don't know me and I don't know you. It was nice to meet you." And without any other words she left him alone. With a tear strained face.

**Chapter 11 END**

**I was trying really hard of thinking of a conflict and this was the best that I could think of. Hope you guys don't mind…**

**To those that read TLD, I know I said that I won't be updating anything but that was supposed to be published on Thursday but it was published on Friday (before I attended our Vigil) **

**This took a really long time to finish since I was so lazy after the Vigil (Cold and Wet Days awaken the potato couch in me) but anyway hope you like this :D**

**Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites, story alerts, author alerts, and the silent readers out there :D**

**natsumikanluverization697** **– I'm glad that I did not disappoint you :DD thank you for reading**

**Amulet Crimson** **- thank you! X] yep, NatsuMikan really is a cute couple :]**

**Lilly – Thank you for the info. I really know nothing about the currency exchange and just put the amount in peso but used the word yen (yeah, I know its stupid x]) but anyways thank you for the information :DD**

**ashinat crimson flames** ** –haha. That's hotaru for ya :DD cruel yet a great friend. Hope you liked this chapter (:**

**kYousEke aKira** **– hmm.. I'm not really sure if this is dramatic enough because I wasn't really feeling emo today. But I tried really hard. Hope you liked this chappie x]**

**kinomotosakura123** **– thank you and I'm glad you found cute . hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter :D **

**And to all reviewers ! Thank you x]**

**You're reviews really make my day :DD**

**OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME! (Today is November 27 in the real time)**

**I hope you liked this chapter x]**

_**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "The Love Doctor") so If I update MKOB today, I'll update TLD tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**_

**Love, **

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

_**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


	13. MKOB: Loves Children and Ordinary

**My Kind of Boy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gakuen alice.

**Summary : **Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 12: **My Kind of Boy: Loves Children and Ordinary

Shopping always lifts out the frustrations in a girl but not Mikan.

Not only does she hate shopping but also because they are currently in HM, or in other words, in her ex-fiancé's family's company.

"Mikan. You have been awfully quiet. Even when we entered the music store you were quiet. What's up?" True, her friends knew that Mikan absolutely hated shopping but they also knew that Music Stores and Food always cheered her up but for some odd reason, she was even gloomier when they stepped in the Music Store.

Well, it might be reasonable since this is the place where they first met.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well." Her friends were worried but thought that maybe she would just tell them some other time.

Throughout the event Mikan was quiet, not until they reached the Food Plaza.

"KYAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S HIM!" when they saw a crowd of girls squealing and such, Mikan flinched. This scene was all too familiar with her and she was afraid that it might actually be _him._

"_Please, no, don't let it be him. Please don't let me see hi-" _She felt as though her world stopped when she saw who the girls were going gaga on. It was _him_. The one guy she truly loved but could not love. Natsume Hyuuga.

They just stared at each other and Mikan felt as though it would last forever. She was lost, lost in those deep pools of red. She was about to approach him when suddenly, he looked away.

He did not say anything or do anything to acknowledge her. He ignored her and went off to wherever he was heading to. And she felt so broken, so unwanted.

"Maybe, he didn't really like me after all." Mikan whispered to herself. Luckily, her friends did not hear. And without another word, she, too left. Leaving behind her friends.

**-0-**

Ever since the day on the Mall, Mikan has been locking herself up in her room. She would go straight to her house whenever school ends and barely ate. Her parents went back to their respective places a week ago and so did her brothers. She ws going to spend Christmas alone, after all.

By now, her friends knew of her and Natsume's break up and they tried their best on comforting her but she was just too broken. She felt like trash and stupid for believing that he actually liked her, better yet _love _her.

"Okay class. I am going to need volunteers for this year's Adopt an Orphanage Program. We would be choosing 3 students from every grade level to help out on the Orphanage during Christmas. Anyone interested?" Narumi was asking for volunteers enthusiastically but seeing as though no one cared, he looked for someone worthy.

He has noticed that his most energetic student was always down these past few days and it really saddens him. So, with that thought in mind, he suggested for Mikan to volunteer.

"How about you, Mikan? Would you like to volunteer?" Mikan was utterly shocked to hear her name and because she was not listening to what her teacher said, she asked him what he was saying.

"Our school is participating the "Adopt an Orphanage" Program and we need three volunteers for each grade level. Would you like to join?" Mikan thought of this for awhile and since there was no one to celebrate Christmas with, she decided to join in.

Narumi was pleased with this and was now searching for other volunteers. Once again, Mikan zoned out and did not listen to her teacher.

**Lunch**

Usually, the table at the middle of the Cafeteria would be the noisiest table but for the past few weeks, it has been quiet. _Too quiet_ at that.

"Mikan, will you please eat something! You're going to be skin and bones when you won't eat a thing!" Sumire was fussing over Mikan's unusual diet. She was not used to this Mikan. The Mikan she knew hogs down on food like a pig.

"Yeah Mikan. And please talk. You're saliva would dry off if you won't use it." This time Anna was the one that fussed over Mikan's quietness.

"And you'll get bad breath." That made Mikan smile. Her best friend always said the weirdest things to make her smile and she loved Hotaru for that.

"Sorry guys, I'm just really… out of it." Mikan talked, for the first time that day.

"You know Mikan, if this is about Hyuuga, stop it. Don't get depressed over a guy! That's low Mikan. Really low. Besides, weren't you the one that broke it off?" Hotaru shot her a look that said "Shut up or else". Mikan's other friends didn't know everything after all.

With the words Sumire let off, she actually thought she was right. What was she doing? She was sulking over some guy! That's not the Mikan she knew. And with that thought, she gleamed and said, "You're right Perms! Why would I feel down over some guy? Hoes over Bros right? Thanks Permy! You're the best." She started hogging n her food once more and talked animatedly but her eyes were different. It was still empty and lost.

**Christmas**

It's December 25. The time of the year where giving is better than receiving. Most families would celebrate together and have fun but Mikan was alone.

She has gotten back to her old self and was bubbly again but if you look real close, you'll see that the gleam of her eyes are gone.

Right now, she is heading off to Sunny Side Orphanage, where she will be helping out. She brought tons of gifts for the kids there and she was ready to make them smile.

When she got there, she was greeted by a beaming Mizukaru.

"Oh, Mizukaru! What are you doing here?" She was surprised to see her used-to-be classmate/seatmate here.

"I volunteered since my parents are out of town. Wow. I didn't know you volunteered too! Oh, I can't wait to meet the other one! I heard he's from your class too. Who is it?" Mikan having no idea at all since she was spacing off back then just replied an "I don't know." And they waited for that someone.

They heard a screeching of a car. A red Ferrari to be exact and in that car stepped out the third volunteer.

It was no other than…

Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan's jaw dropped and was really taken aback by who she saw. She could not believe that he would volunteer. Mikan just stayed quiet although she was really curious as to why he volunteered.

"Woah! I can't believe it! _The _Natsume Hyuuga _volunteered?_ Oh my God, the world must be ending!" Mikan was glad that Mizukaru asked him and was getting psyched up to hear his answer.

"I just felt like it. It's quite boring in the house anyway. Come on, let's go. We don't want to make the little demons waiting."

They went inside and introduced themselves to the other volunteers and to the kids.

"Okay, so to make it easier, I am going to pair everyone up." The lady that took charge of the program paired them up. Since there were twelve people there, there were six pairs.

And Mikan felt as though fate was playing tricks on her when she got paired up with no other than Natsume Hyuuga. Augh, will you stop playing fate?

The other pairs were heading off to their assigned rooms **(A/N: Every room contains kids with the same age) **except for Mikan and Natsume.

"Uhmm, we better get going." Mikan felt awkward around him but this was a volunteer work, she has to forget about their past and focus on her job.

They were assigned on the daycares and Mikan squealed at the children when she saw them. They were all so cute! They were around five or six and Mikan couldn't help but think that she sure was happy to volunteer.

"Hey, old hag. Where's my gift." A five year old boy with silver locks and eyes was tugging on Mikan's shirt.

Mikan's vein popped when she heard what the young boy said but ignored it nonetheless. This boy was an orphan.

"Here you go, little boy. Now, what's your name?" Mikan was sweetly talking to the little boy but he just ignored her and walked off.

She was irritated at him and thought that he had no manners. She was about to chase after him when another kid was tugging on her shirt.

"I'm sorry about You-kun. He acts rude around other people but he is really nice." She was mesmerized by this little girl that tugged her shirt. She had raven hair and crimson eyes, just like someone she knows.

"Ah, that's okay. So, uhmm, You-chan's his name?" The little girl shook her head and said "Youichi. I only call him You-chan because it's cute!" this girl reminded Mikan of herself and Youichi reminded her of Natsume. But she shook those thoughts away and asked the girl what her name was. "Aoi!" Aoi squealed and Mikan couldn't help but sqeal with her. She gave her a gift and Aoi lead her to the other kids.

"Hey, guys! This is Mikan-nee! She has gifts for us!" all the kids yelled a "Yey" and rushed over to Mikan while Natsume was just by the corner staring at the kids and Mikan.

Natsume was about to get out of room to get a drink when someone tugged on his shirt.

"Hey, grandpa. Where's my gift?" it was Youichi once again but this time instead of getting any reaction, Natsume just ignored him.

Youichi seemed to like this and it interested him.

"Hi, I'm Youichi! What's your name nii-chan?" Natsume was amused by the fact that this little guy changed his attitude fast. And seeing him as himself (Although he did not know why) smirked and said "Natsume Hyuuga"

Youichi lead him to the other kids and introduced him too.

For the whole day, Mikan and Natsume took care of the orphans by playing games with them, telling them stories, feeding them and other things. Mikan was enjoying it and even Natsume was!

Out of all the orphans, Mikan's favorite was Aoi. While Natsume's favorite was Youichi.

Aoi and Youichi noticed that their Nii-chan and Nee-chan were ignoring each other but they would sometimes steal glances. With this observation, Aoi thought up a plan.

"You-chan! We should make them talk or something! I smell something really fishy between Mikan-nee-chan and Natsume-nii-chan." Youichi, although not liking his nickname, tried to smirk like Natsume but failed so he just showed off a creepy smile, agreed.

And now their plan will commence.

"Natsume-nii-san!" Natsume looked back at Youichi and said, "What?" just then, Youichi spilled over his box of orange juice on his pants. Exactly where it would make him look like he just peed his pants.

Natsume was laughing at him and then he stopped when he noticed Yoichi's stare.

It was intimidating and it seemed as though this kid had a devious plan on mind.

"What are you thinking?" and just before he could get a reply, Youichi started shouting.

"WAAA! THE CREEPY RED-EYE GUY SPILLED THE ORANGE JUSICE ON MY PANTS ON PURPOSE! HE WANTED TO EMBARRASS ME!" Natsume now getting his plan, glared at the guy and when he was about to cover his mouth to shut him up, Mikan came.

"Natsume! How could you do that to a poor kid? Come on You-chan. And you mister, we need to talk." Before Youichi was dragged off by Mikan, he winked at Natsume mouthing the words "You're welcome" and right then Natsume knew what he was saying.

"That little rascal"

**-0-**

"Care to explain what happened back there?" Youichi now wore a new pair of pants and was back at the room. Mikan nd Natsume was having a private conversation outside.

"I told you, the kid spilled over himself on purpose." They have been having this argument for awhile now and it was driving Natsume insane.

"Okay, so I know you're a jerk but just admit your fault and stop blaming the poor kid!" Mikan was waving her hands on different directions and Natsume just had enough. "Look, believe it or not. I did not spill that goddamned juice on him. He just said that so that he could make us talk to each other!"

Mikan was speechless. Would she believe what he just said? But now that she thought about it, they have been ignoring each other and it didn't go unnoticed to the kids.

Right then, she decided. She needed explanations and so did he.

"Alright then, because we are here already. Tell me, is it true….?"

**Chapter 12 END**

**By now I think you've noticed that I absolutely LOVE cliffhangers!**

**I'm so sorry if this took way too long.**

**We had our exams and I was not allowed to touch the computer.**

**Well, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites, story alerts, author alerts, and the silent readers out there :D**

**Kaye0797 – Thank you :DD I'm very flattered with that! Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked this chapter x]**

**Amulet Crimson – I hope you got your answers in this here chapter (: Don't worry, the confrontation will be on the next chap.**

**Amy Cahill09 – Thank You. Hope you liked this chap :]**

**Natsumeslover – yeah, that's the whole point though. That not asking Natsume thing has a role in this fic (: hope you liked this chap**

**kinomotosakura123 – nyahaha. Drop the sama dearie :D don't worry they'll be back together. This is just a trial :D**

**XxAoiHoshixX – Thank You x] **

**Hyuugacin – I needed conflict so I broke them up but… they will be together again. I promise! And thanks for the compliment (: **

**natsumikanluverization697 – I'm sorry if I did not update soon enough. Anyways, thanks for the review :DD**

**ashinat crimson flames – thanks for reviewing :D hope you liked this chapter. **

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs – you're welcome :D sorry for the long wait**

**Larsie0316 – here ya go. Sorry if it took so long. **

**Lunarcrazi – aww, that's nice to hear x] at least that means you relly are fond of this! Thank you (:**

**NaTsUmIkAn RoMaNcE – well, I tried really hard :D thanks for the review**

**Gothic-Neko-Writer – haha. Yeah. I wanted to make Natsume suffer! LOLS jk. Anyways, thanks for always reviewing :D**

**Suikahime – thank you, I hope this chap made it worth it.**

**cj-the-greatest – here ya go (:**

**YunnahVanilla – Welcome and Thank You .**

**Amai Youkaiko – thank you and yes I know, I'm a big meaner! :DD and I love that. Haha. Thak you for the review (:**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**You're reviews really make my day :DD**

**And to all the silent readers out there ! Thank you x]**

**I hope you liked this chapter x]**

**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "The Love Doctor") so If I update MKOB today, I'll update TLD tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	14. MKOB: Religious and Multi Lingual

**My Kind of Boy**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own gakuen alice.

**Summary :**Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 13:**My Kind of Boy: Religious and Multi-Lingual

"What is?" Natsume asked and by this time, Natsume had his full attention on Mikan.

"About the… never mind." Mikan was having second thoughts. She was afraid that her heart would once more shatter to millions of pieces when she would hear his answer.

"Come on tell me. So that lil' brat's spit won't get wasted with all the screaming." Mikan smiled at Natsume's comment. She really likes it when he says something like that to take away the awkwardness.

"Well… you know what; you never asked me why I broke it off." Mikan was kind of pissed by this fact. She just realized it now and it really supported her theory that he really wasn't serious about her and she was just one of his "toys".

"How could I? You ran away, remember?" Natsume said through gritted teeth. Mikan thought about this and realized that he was right but that didn't stop her from saying something else.

"Then why didn't you even bother asking me when we met back at the mall, huh? Or any other day?" Mikan's voice was rising and she was dead frustrated and angry whilst Natsume just said in a calm manner, "I didn't mind you in the mall since I was chased by delusional fan girls and if I would acknowledge you or anything, you'd be beaten to a pulp. Seriously polka, those fan girls are cra-zy. And I didn't ever get the chance to ask you any other day since Imai had been blocking me off."

Mikan was taken aback by his words. He was concerned about her. She really felt stupid to think that he was just ignoring her because he didn't like her.

"So, aren't you going to ask?" Natsume smirked and just gave a curt nod.

"It's because of our families." Mikan's head was bowed down and Natsume couldn't quite decipher what she just said. He was confused. What did their family had to do with their relationship?

Mikan noticing Natsume's silence explained what she meant.

"It's your…father. My mom told me what happened three years ago and they think that you're just using me." Natsume was even more confused than ever.

"I don't understand you. Will you just spill the beans already." Mikan sighed and finally sid, "My dad and your dad are rivals. He said that your dad snaked money away from our account. They used to be great business partners… but because of that, they now consider the Hyuugas' as our enemy and he thinks that you are just using me so that your family can get a hold of our money. But I… I don't know who to believe Natsume. Please, please tell me! Is it true? Is it all true?" Natsume was speechless.

He didn't know anything about that so he really can't say anything. He was away from their home for 10 years and he only came back to Japan a year ago. "I-I don't know. But I assure you Mikan. I am not using you. I love you and that's a fact. Please, please tell me you'll get back with me."

Now it was Mikan's turn to be speechless. She could not utter a world. She could not believe it. Did Natsume just say those sweet words to her? Did he just say he _loved_ her. God, the world must be ending! The most arrogant, egoistic **(A/N: Was I redundant?)**, bastard in the whole world said _that?_ Okay, so maybe it is a little bit exaggerated but you get the point.

"But… our parents, they're-" Natsume cut him off with, "Something they won't know won't hurt them, right?" Natsume showed a smile and that was all she needed to agree.

"How about Hotaru and the others?" Mikan was afraid of what her friends would think

"We'll keep it a secret. It will be just you and me." And that started their _secret relationship_.

After that, they went back to the room to wave their goodbyes to the orphans. It was already time to go.

Before leaving however, Natsume ruffled Youichi's hair up and said, "Thanks Brat and say thanks to that little friend of yours too. We're now back together, but I'll be our little secret. Don't worry we'll come visit you some other time." Youichi smiled and so did Natsume and off they went to their different ways.

Mizukaru was forgotten by the two and they just left without even notifying Mizukaru.

**-0-**

It has been 2 months since Mikan and Natsume's reunion. It has also been two months since their little game of deceit.

They celebrated Mikan's birthday together on a private island and now it was February, the month of love and care.

Although guilt was eating up Mikan's brain, she had to admit that she does not regret anything. They both love each other and that's what's important.

"Mikan-sama, w-would you like to go to the Valentine's Ball w-with m-m-me?" It was the eighteenth guy this week. Mikan has been asked out by guys since last week.

It is February 7. One more week before St. Valentine's Day and Mikan has been the number one target of the guys because word has it that she is _single._ Oh, if only they knew.

"Ooh, Mikan! I envy you! You have so many guys asking you for the ball! I wish I had as much admirers as you!" Anna was staring dreamingly at Mikan and Mikan just laughed it off.

"Anna! You have a boyfriend remember? Koko? That's the only reason why you don't have that much guys asking you. You have Koko as your boyfriend. Only those stupid and brave enough ask you out."

Anna was puffing out her cheeks and said, "But Koko's a loco! Sure I love the guy but seriously… being romantic wouldn't hurt, would it? Come on! He's the guy that gave me blue cheese on our anniversary because I told him I wanted something _cheesy!_ Augh, that guy's hopeless" Everybody at their table laughed at Anna's statement. Koko was one humorous guy but as a boyfriend, no, a _romantic_ boyfriend, he sucks. Real hard.

"But enough about me. So Mikan, who are you going to choose anyway? You can't possibly decline all of them." Mikan was getting nervous. What if they would find out that she and Natsume were back together? What would their reactions be? But trying hard not to freak out that much, she said calmly, "I'm waiting for that someone." The others just scoffed and Hotaru said half-jokingly and half-serious.

"It better not be Hyuuga."

This sent shivers down her spine. Questions like, "Should I tell them?", "Would they be mad?" and "Is this really worth it?".

She was about to tell the truth when someone poked her back.

"Oh, hi Mizukaru." There were wolf whistles and snide comments from their table but Mikan just shrugged it off.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go to the Valentine's Ball with me." Right now the comments and whistles were getting louder and louder.

"Go for it Mikan! You and Mizukaru-kun would look so cute together!" Nonoko squealed at them and Mikan couldn't help but blush. She didn't notice that crimson eyes were bearing holes at the back of her head.

"Uhmm… I don't know, I'm not actually planning on attending the ball. So, sorry." Mikan showed him an apologetic smile and Mizukaru smiled too and just walked off after saying "Okay, then."

"What the heck Mikan? That was Mizukaru the cutie! Why did you reject him? If you won't get him then I will." Sumire was getting fired up and was screaming already but Mikan just laughed and said "Whatever permy."

"Well, why aren't you attending Mikan? You never skip the valentine's ball." Anna was seemly curious. She was certain that Mikan absolutely loved dances. Date or not.

"No reason. I'm just not feeling it I guess." Hotaru was sensing something off but shrugged it off nevertheless.

But that didn't stop her in asking her, "Whatever happened to "I'm waiting for the right one?",huh?" Mikan started sweating but tried her best to make up a lie. "Well…uhmmm.. I'm going to…the…orphanage! Yeah, that's right! I promised You-kun and Aoi-chan that I'd come visit them on that day." Most of her friends seemed to believe her but Hotaru was not fooled. She was going to find I out sooner or later.

**RIIINNGGGG!**

"Oh, well. Lunch break's over. Let's go guys!"

**-0-**

It is finally Valentine's Day.

Also, the time for the Valentine's Ball.

Everybody from Alice Academy is all dressed up for this said event. Well, everybody but two teenagers.

"Hey, Natsume. Why are you so late? Just hurry up already." Mikan was calling Natsume. She has been waiting in the gates of the Sunny Side Orphanage for an hour already and she was getting really impatient.

"_Chill Mikan. I'm just caught up on traffic. I'll be there in a minute." _Natsume hanged up and Mikan was once more left on the cold pavement to wait.

After what felt like hours of playing on her phone, Natsume finally arrived.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Mikan gave him a nice little preaching about being on time and then proceeded to the orphanage.

They were greeted by the caretakers and kids.

After saying their hello's, they proceeded to the Daycare.

"Mikan-nee-chan!" Aoi was the first to see their favorite nee-chan and Youichi was the first to greet Natsume who followed after Mikan.

Natsume ruffled Youichi's hair and Mikan hugged Aoi. "How are you guys? You've been good?" Mikan asked the two and they both nodded their heads.

Ever since the program, Natsume and Mikan have been occasionally visiting their to favorite orphans.

"We didn't expect you to come here, nee-chan. Isn't it Valentine's Day? Aren't you going to have a date with Natsume-nii?" Mikan just blushed at her favorite kid's comment while Natsume answered her. "Well, that's why we're here. We plan to take you guys out. It's not really a date or anything and don't worry, we already asked Mrs. Tiu. Now, go and change." Natsume told then their plan calmly.

When it came to these two kids, Natsume lets go of his bad demeanor and just let himself be.

After a few minutes of waiting, the two kids finally came up to them all dressed up.

"Aww, you guys look sooo adwowable!" Mikan babyishly said and off they went to wherever they planned to go. Oh wait, they didn't plan anything so they just asked the kids. "Where do you want to go guys?" Aoi placed her finger on her chin and portrayed the thinking position.

After some mumbling, she finally said, "The Bee Fields! I've always wanted to go there!" and the two teens having no choice just agreed.

They were all inside Natsume's Lexus with Mikan and Aoi talking about stuff and Natsume and Youichi being quite. They are so alike, don't you agree?

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived at the Honey Glazed Bee Farm.

"Why did you want to go here anyway, Aoi?" Mikan asked Aoi curiously.

"Well, I've always liked bees. Ever since the orphanage let us watch "The Bee Movie", I've been really curious." Aoi exclaimed with her eyes gleaming.

"Welcome to the Bee Farm. In here, you will see how the bees make honey and pollinate. Don't worry folks; they are all in its natural habitat. They are not locked up in artificial caves or smoked. And these bees won't harm anybody." The tour guide was touring them around the farm.

Not only is there a bee farm here, but it also had a mini café with Honey Coated Sweets as their specialty.

After going through the different hives, they decided to have a little break by eating at the café.

"What'd you guys have?" Aoi and Youichi both settled on orange juices and the café's special, Spiced Honey Cake with Caramelized Figs; while Mikan ordered an Iced Cappuccino and chocolate mousse cake and Natsume, an Espresso and Starwberry Shortcake.

"Wow, Natsume! I never thought you liked sweets." Natsume just glared at her playfully and continued savoring his strawberry cake. "Where else would you like to go, kids?" Mikan asked Aoi and Youichi enthusiastically.

Aoi thought for awhile but before she could say anything, Youichi cut her off. "We want to go back already. We're tired. Thank you for the fun day though." Aoi was confused. She wasn't tired yet, and she was sure that Youichi wasn't too but she could not argue with him so she just agreed.

Mikan and Natsume dropped the two kids off on the orphanage and when the two were gone, Aoi asked Youichi. "Why did you say that You-kun? I wasn't tired yet and I'm sure you're not too." Youichi just showed her a smile and said, "If we spend the whole dy with them, they won't get to have their date." Aoi thought of this for awhile and she finally decided that he was right and off they went back to their room.

**-0-**

"So, where to?" Natsume asked Mikan with his eyes focused on the road but he was occasionally sneaking glance at her.

"Hmm, I don't know. Anywhere I guess." And anywhere they really went.

They were just in there. Natsume driving and Mikan on the shotgun. They would talk about random things and such until Natsume finally decided that they should stop.

They stopped on what looked to be a deserted road but the surrounding plains and mountain hills were breathtaking. Mikan decided that they would stay there for awhile.

"Hey, Natsume. You got any blanket or anything to sit on?" Natsume shook his head as a sign of "No" so Mikan decided to just sit on the grass. She patted the space next to her and Natsume sat beside her.

"Ahh. This feels nice, don't you think? Just being here with you without having anything to think about is great. Haha. I wonder what Hotaru and the others are doing at the ball? I bet she's taking pictures of Ruka again to sell. She sure is one sadistic girlfriend." Natsume laughed at this and imagined a Ruka and Hotaru scene wherein Ruka was red all over from chasing his girlfriend around. They sure are one odd couple, but now that you think about it, so are they.

They just stayed like that for a moment. They engulfed themselves in the presence of comforting silence until Natsume yawned and a _fly_ got into his mouth.

"ARGHHH! –spit- Goddamnit!" Natsume was coughing out and he was enduring the pain in his tongue. Mikan rubbed his back as he was coughing and asked Natsume what was wrong.

"The goddamned fly bit my goddamned tongue, Goddamnit!" Natsume kept on cursing and cursing until he stopped because he sounded funny.

"Mwha MWhaa Mwgudt! HSodh Jjditvl!" Mikan was throwing a laughing fit. Natsume's tongue rolled out of his mouth and he couldn't speak well. **(A/N: Inspired by Bedtime Stories, the part where Adam Sandler ate an ice cream with a bug and it made him talk funny)**

"(laugh)sorry, Natsume. Could you repeat that? I don't speak alien!" Mikan was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the grass and Natsume getting angry, tackled her down and they started a tickle fight, with Natsume being dominant.

After awhile when Mikan finally gave up and swore that she was not going to tease him again, he stopped and they once again sat on the green grass.

"Hey, Natsume."

Natsume still had that swollen tongue but now it was more understandable. "Mhwham?"

Mikan tried hard not to laugh and said, "What if they found out. Would they try to break us apart?" Natsume stayed quiet for awhile and created circles on the hand that he was holding and after a few minutes, when he thought his speech was finally okay, he tried to say, "I'll make sure that won't happen" but because he still sounded funny, he reached for his phone and typed it in instead and Mikan smiled.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes then finally decided to go back when the sun was setting.

Unbeknownst to them, they have been watched from the very start.

**Chapter 13 END**

**Well, that took a while to update…**_**again**_**.**

**So sorry! I've noticed that I've been really late at updating! I'm so sorry it's because I have been so caught up with school.**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the typos :DD**

**Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites, story alerts, author alerts, and the silent readers out there :D**

**Kaye0797**

Coo27

natsumikanluverization697

natsumeslover

Gothic-Neko-Writer

Lunarcrazi

ashinat crimson flames

kinomotosakura123

Sasuke's Hikari-Hime

Amulet Crimson

YunnahVanilla

**Thanks Everyone!**

**You're reviews really make my day :DD**

**And to all the silent readers out there ! Thank you x]**

**I hope you liked this chapter x]**

**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "The Love Doctor") so If I update MKOB today, I'll update TLD tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	15. My Kind of Boy: Stunner and Classical

**My Kind of Boy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gakuen alice.

**Summary: **Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 14: **My Kind of Boy:Stunner and Classical

After their little Valentine's date, Natsume and Mikan reached the Sakura Manor at around 10 pm. Both were exhausted but neither of them regretted their decision to celebrate their Valentine's Day alone and not at the Valentine's Ball.

"See you tomorrow. Sleep well, alright?" Natsume kissed her good night and off he went to his own abode.

Because they were having a secret relationship, even the maids did not know of their relationship. That's why Natsume dropped Mikan off outside their house and when Mikan reached her humble home, two unexpected figures greeted her.

"Where have you been, little missy?" Izumi Sakura was looking downright mad at his daughter. He was tapping his foot furiously and his arms were crossed over his chest. A clear sign that he was not happy at all.

"M-mom, dad. Why didn't you tell me you guys were coming?" Mikan was already sweating really hard and she was nervous that she might get caught.

"Answer my question, Mikan. Where have you been?" Mikan thought of a good explanation and when she finally thought of one, she said almost perfectly calm, "On the Valentine's Ball. Now really dad, why are you guys here? And why didn't you tell me?"

It took awhile before they answered her, not really sure if she was telling the truth or what. After some time, he sighed and said "We heard from the maids that you have been frequently going out and going home quiet late without even telling them where you have been going." Izumi was now speaking in a calmer voice and with a tint of concern for his daughter.

"I was just hanging out with my friends, that's all. I thought it was okay to not tell Kiki and the others since it was just with my friends." Mikan was glad that she had said it all smoothly and thought that she could pas through her parents' accusations.

"Alright then. But next time, please tell Kiki or the other maids where you are going or have someone to accompany you." They agreed on that and Mikan went off to her room.

When she reached it, she jumped on her bed and placed her fluffy pillow on her face and let out a muffled scream.

Just then, her mother opened the door and sat on her bedside.

"Mikan, I know you didn't go to the ball." Mikan jumped up in surprise to the sound of her mother's voice.

"Uh, of course I did! What makes you think that I didn't?" Her mom just stared at her and pointed at her clothes.

"Oh. Uhmmm, it was casual night?" After seeing that her mom did not buy her little excuse, she gave out a sigh and said "Does dad know, too?"

Yuka patted her head like a puppy and said "Lucky for you he knows nothing about Balls and what attire he needed so come on tell me. _Where_ have you been? I won't tell your dad, Mikan. Just tell me where, I'm just worried about you." Mikan hesitated, should she tell her or not? She decided to tell her and heaved out a long breath before explaining where she has been.

"I was with…" she trailed off, now hesitating if she should tell her or not.

Her mother gave her a look that said she should go on and she continued her sentence but regretted it once it rolled off her tongue. "Natsume"

Yuka tensed up at the sound of his name and tried to not give off any negative reactions and instead smile at her daughter and say "Mikan, I thought we talked about this? He is _using _you Mikan. He doesn't _love _you."

Mikan was mad. She could not believe her mother would discourage her. Weren't mothers supposed to be the daughters' heroes? They should be the ones to get excited when they share something like this. Then why was her mother saying bad stuff about Natsume?

"Mom, I told you, he is _not_ using me and he _loves_ me truly. I told him what you said and he had no idea of what you were saying. He loves me mom, he really does. So please, just let me be with him and do not tell dad."

Yuka was left speechless for awhile and then gave out a sigh and as if giving up, she said in a downcast voice, "Fine. But if he breaks your heart don't you dare come crying at my foot saying "You were right all along Mom! I should have listened to you mom. Oh my mother!"" Mikan laughed at her mother's childish mocking and Yuka managed to crack a smile too, then next thing you knew, they were laughing hysterically at nothing in particular.

When they calmed down, Yuka asked her daughter, "So how did you two meet?" and that was the start of their mother-daughter bond.

**-O-**

Loud music was booming. People of all sizes were out on the dance floor, dancing like there was no tomorrow. It was a Saturday and Mikan and her friends were out clubbing.

Mikan was not supposed to be here actually. She was supposed to be on a date with her wonderful boyfriend but sadly, it was cancelled because they were getting a wee bit suspicious.

Mikan had been bailing out on her friends ever since Natsume and Mikan got together again and so to avoid getting discovered, they went clubbing.

"So, Mikan. You got anything to tell us?" Mikan was surprised by Hotaru's shout on her ear. The music was quite loud and she could barely hear herself think.

"What do you mean Hotaru?" She shouted back at her ear.

"You know, about you and Hyuuga getting back together." Just then, she felt her world crumble to pieces.

She led her away from the loud music and crowd. They reached the bar, where they could at least hear each other without shouting _much_.

"H-how did you know?" Mikan was in the state of disbelief. Were they that obvious? Or was her best friend really just some freaky girl that knows _everything_.

"Me and Ruka saw you last night getting all snuggly at some deserted place. Now don't wonder how the hell we saw you guys. Just tell me what the heck got into that pee brain of yours to get back with that dumbass?" Mikan was near tears but she said in a really defensive way.

"He is not using me Hotaru, he did not know of what his father did. He loves me Hotaru now please, just accept it. Even my mother approves of him already. So, what do you say?" and just like the other people, she sighed and just saud, "What ever you say. Just don't come running to me when he breaks your heart."

Mikan hugged her best friend and said her thanks. Together, they went back in the club, only to be greeted by a bunch of people crowding over two guys.

Mikan getting curious, tried to get herself in the crowd to see who they were fussing about.

She took note that it was a dance showdown and it seems like the guy with Raven locks was beating the guy with Blonde ones.

Wait, Raven? Blonde? Could it be?

Well, of course it is!

Mikan saw Natsume and Ruka having a dance showdown and she had to admit that both of them were good at hip hop.

She was staring absentmindedly at them and later on joined the cheering crowd. After a few more flips and turns, the showdown ended, with Natsume garnering victory.

Mikan ran to Natsume and tackled him down, forgetting the fact that her friends were there.

When this happened, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire gasped. While Hotaru and Ruka had knowing looks.

Natsume helped Mikan up and they went to their friends, who were now staring at them, dumbfounded.

"Man, you and Sakura are back again? Since when?" Mochu was beyond shocked. "That must be the reason behind him being late at practice all the time." Was all that ran through Koko's mind.

Natsume gave Mikan a look and Mikan just shrugged and said, "Two months ago. Seriously, none of you noticed?" Mikan was giggling and she gave herself a mental pat on the back for being a great actress.

"So, is that the reason to your turning down of suitors?" Anna was now asking her through curious eyes. Mikan just continued giggling and nodded her head.

"Well, finally! You guys were like so in love! I was more shocked when I learned the two of you broke up but now that you're back together, I'm happy for you guys!" Sumire was laughing her head off and this earned stares from other people.

They did not mind this and just continued talking about stuff regarding Mikan and Natsume.

"So, I'm curious. Why did you guys break up anyway?" Nonoko asked the two and the others nodded their heads in approval of the question.

"Well… should we tell them?" Mikan directed the question to Natsume and he just said a "Hn" and Mikan explained to her and his friends what brought them apart.

"Our parents'… well, our dads' are sworn enemies." This just received Oh's and Ah's.

"My dad thinks Natsume is using me so that his family can get a hold of our family and I kind of believed it so…yeah, that's the reason." Once again, they had the same reaction but this time, there were questions.

"So, is it true?" Natsume immediately said a "No way in hell" and this earned chuckles from their friends.

"So what are you guys going to do about this? You can't really expect to continue your not so secret anymore, relationship right? You have got to come clean someday." This made the two think, they were right. They can't keep this as a secret forever. They had to come clean someday and with that thought in mind, they both said simultaneously, "I'll confront my dad."

**Chapter 14 END**

**Once again, I took sooooo long to update. Please forgive me my lovely readers! I've been uber busy with our school program (Yeah, we had a book character day and I was Mulan)**

**So, anyways hope you liked this chapter and if you want to know the tone of "Happy Birthday" the song Mikan sang on Natsume's birthday, feel free to check this link out. I finally posted it in YouTube :DD**

**/watch?v=DPtOyqCus5I******

**Oh and sorry if I don't have the best voice **

********

** And also, sorry for the typos in this fic. I'm too lazy to edit :DD**

**And the next chapter might or might not be the last chapter**

**Thank you once again for the favorites, story alerts, author alerts, **

**And thanks a bunch for these wonderful reviewers:**

**XsujuXforeverX**

**natsumikanluverization697**

**kinomotosakura123**

**YunnahVanilla**

**jEzzy mISt-miSSy – Thank you very much for pointing out my mistakes (:**

**Larsie0316**

**youare-who-you are**

**natsumeslover**

**dijanexryoma-kun**

**n-wonders'09 – Thank you for that (: I felt silly that I didn't realize that. It really did help me a lot. I changed it already so once again thank you for telling me that**

**Lilly**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**Amulet Crimson – it was Ruka and Hotaru and I made Yuka a mother who supports her daughter so I hope that didn't disappoint you**

**Hecticated77- yep, it was them. It should've been spies of mikan's parents but since I had such a great day, I made this chapter a happy one (:**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**

**Gothic-Neko-Writer**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**You're reviews really make my day :DD**

**And to all the silent readers out there ! Thank you x]**

**I hope you liked this chapter x]**

**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "The Love Doctor") so If I update MKOB today, I'll update TLD tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	16. My Kind of Boy: Natsume Hyuuga

**My Kind of Boy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gakuen alice.

**Summary: **Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Chapter 15: ****My Kind of Boy:Natsume Hyuuga**

Sundays always seem to be peaceful days. A day of rest and tranquility but on this particular Sunday, a brunette was phasing frantically on her room.

"Why isn't Natsume calling yet? Could it be that the plan went wrong?"

Yes, it is Sunday and this Sunday would be the day that they would be free to be together. A day wherein they would hear the right answers and their families' conflict would be resolved…_ hopefully_

After a few more phasing, her phone finally vibrated in her pocket and she hurriedly answered it.

She put the call on record and listened to the conversation intently.

"_Tell me dad. What really did happen three years ago?" _ She would know Natsume's voice from anywhere and right now she was quite sure that he was dead serious. Mikan waited for an answer from his so called dad but heard Natsume's voice instead.

"_Tell me. I really need to know." _She heard a sigh from the other line and the person being interrogated finally spoke up.

"_How did you know of that event anyway? Nobody knew this but the heads of the family." _Natsume's dad had a weary voice. That, she noticed.

"_Will you just answer the damned question already?"_ Natsume was now shouting. She always knew he had bad anger management but at least his anger issues finally made the interrogated speak.

"_Ok, I will tell you but not a word shall come out, understood?" _There was silence and Mikan figured that Natsume just nodded his head and after a brief second, the latter finally spoke.

"_Five years ago, the Hyuuga and Sakura Corp were at their highest peaks. Right then, they decided to collaborate to make their company more powerful." _Natsume's dad told his son the ups and downs the companies got through together and suddenly, he held a dramatic pause.

"_However, two years later…__**he**__ arrived." _ Mikan was getting quite curious and so was Natsume. When he noticed his father was not going to say anything else, he asked in a rushed voice, _"Who arrived?"_ She heard Mr. Hyuuga sigh once more and say, _"Takano Hideyoshi, Izumi's so called best friend." _

Mikan was confused of why Natsume's father said "so-called". She knew Takano Hideyoshi. He was her father's friend since diapers and she couldn't possibly think of any reason why he calls him "so-called best friend".

"_What about him?"_ Mikan noticed that Natsume's tone was getting tenser and tenser by the minute, she was about to space out when she heard the voice from the other line.

"_I'm pretty sure that Izumi's daughter told you what they think happened three years ago. But let me tell you this, all of those are lies. I'm not the one that stole their money. It was him. It was Takano Hideyoshi. The little snake that accused me of all his doings and Izumi being the best friend, didn't believe me when I said I wasn't the one that did it. He cut all ties with us and tried to rebuild the Sakura Corp, which they accomplished. They never wondered why Takano suddenly disappeared. They were all blind, he was blind and ever since that day, I never heard from them anymore."_

Mikan couldn't decipher what she heard. Was that right? Her Uncle Takano was the one that stole their money? The one that caused the bankruptcy of their company?

"_But I thought only the family heads knew of the code?" _Natsume answered after a long pause.

"_Yes, but Takano was an exception as what Izumi would say. He trusts him with all his heart and look where it led." _ Mikan understood the situation now and was infuriated at her father's so-called best friend.

"_Does mom know this?" _That caused another deafening silence. She couldn't quite figure out if his father nodded or shook his head until Natsume spoke. _"I see. That's why she said me and Mikan were engaged still. She didn't know any of this." _Once again, there was silence but this time, she was sure that his father nodded his head.

"_But please dad. Clear this up with the Sakura's. I love Mikan, their daughter and I can't possibly be away from her. So please, __**please**__, fix this misunderstanding." _Mikan blushed at what Natsume said. She was also overjoyed with what he had said to his father. Now she was sure that he truly did love her.

"I… I can see that you really do love her. Now, what happened to my playboy son?" Mr. Hyuuga chuckled and Natsume just said, "Father." In a really… I can't describe it tone.

"Okay son but I can't do it. He just won't listen to me. I'm sorry son, I really am. You'll just have to find another girl." Mikan was near tears, she didn't want to hear anything else. It was the end for their relationship.

She pressed stop on the recording and ended the call.

She spent the whole day inside her room once more, sulking.

**-0-**

"If you won't do it. I will. I'll show Mikan's dad that he's wrong about us. That he's wrong about you!"

Before Mr. Hyuuga could retort, Natsume ran off to the one place that he yearned to go to. The Sakura Manor.

He made his way through the guards sneakily and tried to get inside their house but he couldn't. It was too guarded. He really wanted to go in. he wanted to confront Mikan's dad and show him that they could be together.

When he analyzed all his plans that were futile, he walked to the garden and planned to climb the walls instead.

When he was about to do that, he heard footsteps and he went and hide quickly. But the owner of the footsteps being too fast caught on to him even before he could run to a nearby bush.

"Natsume-sama! What are you doing here?" It was Kiki that spotted him.

Natsume couldn't help but feel relieved and nervous at the same time.

"Kiki, please you need to help me. Help me get to Mikan's parents. I need to tell them what really happened three years ago. I _need_ to be with Mikan!" Kiki was shocked by Natsume's sudden outburst. The Natsume she layed her eyes on was stoic and egoistic but the Natsume she is seeing now looked desperate and needing.

This was certainly not an ordinary day. First Mikan and now this?

When she saw the desire and want of Natsume for answers, she couldn't help but help him.

So here she is, assisting a tired looking Natsume to the backdoor where they would sneak in Mikan's room.

"Here is Miss Mikan's room, Natsume-sama. I hope the two of you could work it out." Kiki waved goodbye and Natsume went in to find a sulking Mikan on her bed.

At the sound of her door opening, she looked up and saw Natsume approaching her. She hurriedly jumped to his arms and said, "Oh Natsume! You're here! You're really here!" They hugged each other for awhile until Natsume broke it off.

"Why are you here Natsume? The maids might see you… but how did you get here in the first place?" Natsume just shrugged and said "Kiki" and Mikan understood fully what he meant.

"But really Natsume, why are you here? We can't be together remember?" Natsume kissed her then said "Of course we can. We just need to clear things up. Now let's go to your parents and make them realize that we are perfect for each other."

Natsume beamed and reached for her cellphone and together, they reached Mikan's parent's room.

Without even knocking, they went in. with Natsume trailing behind Mikan's back.

"Mom, dad, we have something to tell you guys." Izumi and Yuka was startled by the sudden voice of their daughter and when they looked up from their paper works, they both had twisted emotions.

"What is the snake's son doing here?" Izumi was infuriated by the presence of his rival's son. And he was certainly not happy with their intertwined fingers. "And I thought I told you to never speak to this… _person_ ever again!" He emphasized person as if he was disgusted with him.

Yuka tried to calm him down by rubbing his back and saying soothing words.

"Please Mikan, make him leave. I thought we already talked about this?" Mikan was unraveled, she just stood there. Fingers intertwined and chin held up high.

"No. I won't let him leave until you listen to what we've got to say." And without waiting for any response, she got her phone from her pocket and pressed play on the recorder and voices were heard.

Mikan and Natsume planned to record the conversation of Natsume and his dad about the incident three years ago and right now, as they were listening, Izumi was getting more and more confused and when it finally ended he stayed quiet.

"Lies. Those are all lies. Takano could never do that to me! He's my best friend! Hyuuga that filthy snake! He's just making up these lies!" Izumi was shouting at them but the couple stayed calm.

After a few seconds, Natsume spoke. "Then tell me, why didn't it happen on the first year that your companies collaborated? Why did it only happened when your so called best friend joined you?"

Izumi was quiet. He was having as hard time at thinking. He hasn't thought about that. Why didn't it happen on the first year?

He was about to admit his defeat when a thought escaped his mouth, "He wanted to get more money so he waited for two more years." Izumi was confident. He was sure he was right. There was no other reason.

"Okay so you said so yourself that he wanted to wait for two years to get more money. Now tell me, why did Hideyoshi join you after two years?" Once more he was speechless. There was certainly nothing he could say. Takano knew of their company even before he joined. He offered him a position since the beginning but he declined. But still, he did not want to admit that his best friend betrayed him. There was just no way.

"Speechless now are you? Now this. This would surely support all of these accusations. Asides the two family heads, there was another one that knew of the code but that someone suddenly disappeared after the bankruptcy and never showed his face again. Now isn't that proof enough? I thought businessmen like you are smart, guess you're dumber than polka dots over here." Mikan screeched a "Hey" but she felt happy that her father could finally see the truth.

The Hyuugas were innocent and now they could finally be together.

"I… I guess I was stupid for not seeing those obvious proofs. I'm so stupid! I'm… I'm so sorry. Please, tell Toshouro that. And I give you freedom to be with each other." Mikan and Natsume smiled and together, they exited the room with fingers intertwined and head held high.

**Chapter 15 END**

**No, this is not the last chapter. That would be sucky. **

**The next chapter though would be for sure the last one and yes, you can kill me because I took way too long in updating (Busy with my band abd student council stuff)**

**Oh and sorry for the typos in this fic. I'm too lazy to edit :DD**

**Thank you once again for the favorites, story alerts, author alerts, **

**And thanks a bunch for these wonderful reviewers:**

**XxAoiHoshixX**

**Ataichi-san**

**Kaye0797**

**Larsie0316**

**daa3fan**

**natsumikanluverization697**

**Gothic-Neko-Writer**

**xfayex bbzx**

**ashinat crimson flames**

**natsumeslover**

**NatsuMikanForever**

**.Spazz**

**Lilly**

**Amulet Crimson**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**You're reviews really make my day :DD**

**And to all the silent readers out there ! Thank you x]**

**And here's the link to True You**

**.com/watch?v=q0ZnprXzpao**

**And please do check out my YouTube Channel.**

**.com/user/VHObsession**

**I hope you liked this chapter x]**

**Note: I'll be updating alternately between my two stories (The other one "The Love Doctor") so If I update MKOB today, I'll update TLD tomorrow. My computer time is really limited during school days so hope you don't mind (:**

**Love,**

**Obsesswithvikinghelmets**

**C'mon click the "Review" button; you know you want to x]**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	17. Epilogue

**My Kind of Boy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Summary: **Mikan has always been a big fan of answering surveys/quizzes. With the survey she found on facebook entitled "My Kind of Boy", she used this as a guide in finding her perfect match. But would she really end up with him?

**Epilogue **

Hey! I'm Mikan Sakura. 21 years old but still have the brain of a 6 year old.

I graduated yesterday and today, I'm getting married.

Yes, you read it right, married.

I'm getting married with Natsume Hyuuga, my boyfriend for five years. We've been through thick and thin. We had fights yet, we had sweet nights.

We're total opposites though but you know what they say, opposites attract and I am obviously attracted to him.

Right now I'm scrolling through my facebook. Yes, I have been using facebook for a lot of years now but still never get tired of it. I'm looking for one particular note, one note that changed my life. Well, not really but… yeah, you got the point.

After a few more scrolling I finally found it.

Here it is, My Kind of Boy.

Now, all I've got to do is edit it.

(Italicized – _Old answers,_ Bold- **New nswers)**

_"Here's what you're supposed to do, and please do not spoil the fun. Copy and paste this into your notes, delete my answers, type in your answers and tag 20 of your friends here in facebook to answer this. Then see what happens._

_If you're a guy - post this as "my kind of girl"_

_If you're a girl - post this as "my kind of boy"_

_1. Do you need him/her to be good looking?_

_- of course ! I wanna cuddle him like crazy so he ought to be good looking !_

_**- Yes, he is good looking. He can be compared to Adonis himself! Too bad he's arrogant though.**_

_2. Smart?_

_- hmmmm. . . sure ! Hotaru said I'm way too stupid so I need someone smart to correct me :DD_

_-_** Yes, once again he's smart (Curse him! Why can he be smart and good looking at the same time?)**

_3. Preferred age?_

_- I want him to be the same age as me ! or someone like Tsubasa-sempai is alright :D_

**- He's a year older than me but he seriously changes his age. For instances when he scowls, he looks two years older than his age but when he smiles… *dreamy sigh***

_4. Preferred height?_

_- I should at least reach his nose ~!_

**- First time I met him, I reached his mouth, now his upper lip (When I grew taller, he grew taller too! Man, I'm small)**

_5. How about sense of humor?_

_- oh yeah ! I want to laugh and laugh._

**- Sense of Humor? Puh-lease. He has the rawest of the raw sense of humor!**

_6. How about piercings?_

_- hmph, no way ! piercings scare me TT_TT_

**- Yeah… those piercings were the reason of our first fight. But now, I guess I'm okay with his piercings, it's quiet cool.**

_7. Accepts you for who you are?_

_- uh-huh !_

**- I guess he does accept me for who I am**

_8. Pink hair?_

_- that would be so cute ! PINK ! :3_

**- Wow, seriously? I said, "**_**that would be so cute ! PINK ! :3" Maybe He's right… I am an idiot. Pink is weird, (Sorry Mizukaru and Anna!) But Raven… now that's what's cool! **_

_9. Mushy or no?_

_- yes yes yes ! ?_

**- Nah, I can't possibly imagine Him being mushy *imagines then shivers***

_10. Thin or fat?_

_- just right ! if he's too thin and lanky, I may mistake him for a stick or something, if he's fat I might get squished when we hug !_

**- He's lean with muscles at the right places! Yeah.. he has one hot bod! **

_11. Black, Brown or White (skin color)?_

_- pinkish white with rosy cheeks and lips :DD_

**- Oh my God! I am an idiot! Haha. He's pale yet glowing complexion is perfect**

_12. Long hair or short hair?_

_- LONG HAIR XD_

**- Just right**

_13. Plastic or metal?_

_- I don't get it ;|_

_**- Yes, I am already twenty-one but hell! I still don't get what this means!**_

_14. Smells good?_

_- hhmmmmm.. yeah ! a guy that smells like howalons ! *drool*_

**- Yes, the smell of his cologne soothes my nostrils**

_15. Smoker?_

_- NO WAY !_

**- No, I had saw him smoke once but he already stopped **

_16. Drinker?_

_- of water ? sure why not ?_

**- Wow, Really? Why was I so stupid when I was seventeen? I don't like drunkards but I'm kind of grateful for liquor. I did confess to him because of that (I still hate alcoholics though)**

_17. Girl/Boy-next-door type?_

_- nope._

**- Still no**

_18. Muscular?_

_- I think muscles are scary... being strong without muscles is ok :)_

_**- The answer remains the same**_

_19. Plays piano?_

_- yes please !_

**- yes, he actually plays piano! I couldn't believe it myself but, I guess his the guy with everything!**

_20. Plays bass and/or acoustic guitar?_

_- *nods vigorously*_

**- I've only heard him play the acoustic once *blushes at the memory***

_21. Plays violin?_

_- !of course!_

_**-**_**He hired a violinist once, does that count?**

_22. Sings very good?_

_- hell yeah !_

**- His voice is the greatest!**

_23. Vain?_

_- nope. I'd kick him in the ass if he's vain_

**- Woops, guess I didn't do what I said. He is vain but I didn't kick his ass for that reason ( I kicked his ass because he was a pervert)**

_24. With glasses?_

_- If it looks cute why not? but if it looks nerdy, -_- " no._

_**- Aww, I remember our couple glasses. He looked really cute when he wore it.**_

_25. With braces?_

_- no way ! braces are so uncool_

_Girls would look ok with braces, but boys? NAH! They'll look like they're gonna be bullied!_

_**I'm so glad he had no braces… he wouldn't need it, his teeth are perfect!**_

_26. Shy type?_

_- yes. KAWAII X3_

_**- Too bad, he's not shy. He's blunt. Really really blunt. And I love him for that**_

_27. Rebel or good boy/girl?_

_- good boy (:_

_**- Rebel with a kind heart. Yes, I know you think that's impossible but it's true. He really is one.**_

_28. Active or passive?_

_- Active! :D_

_**- Still Active**_

_29. Tight or bomb?_

_- :O What is this? Can somebody explain it to me first? :O_

_**- The answer remains (Guess I'm still an idiot)**_

_30. Singer or dancer?_

_- both ?_

_**- Yeah, he can do both. He's multi-talented**_

_31. Stunner?_

_- YEAH!_

_**- Yes he is. **_

_32. Hiphop?_

_- mehh. . classical instead ?_

_**- Too bad. He's in to hip-hop. **_

_33. Earrings?_

_- nope ! earrings are for girls only !_

_** That's his piercing ( he said It's their family emblem) ;|**_

_34. Mr/Ms. count-my-exs-until-you-drop?_

_- No! that's way too irritating !_

_**- Thank god he is not like that! **_

_35. Dimples?_

_- yup ! dimples are cute :D_

_**- I never really noticed if he had any dimples…**_

_36. Bookworm?_

_- hmmm. . no, I hate books. He should too :\_

_**- yeah, he likes books. (If you count mangas as books that is)**_

_37. Mr/Ms. love letter?_

_- yes yes ! that's romantic !_

_**- he gave me a letter once, but it wasn't a love letter ;/**_

_38. Playful?_

_- sure ! I like playing :DD_

_**- He's way too playful! But I love him for that**_

_39. Flirt?_

_- ewwwww ! I hate flirts !_

_**- yes, he is a flirt. A flirt when it came to me.**_

_40. Poem writer?_

_- sure ! better yet a song writer !_

_**-Hmmm, I think the sang he sang for me on the day he proposed was his original…**_

_41. Small?_

_- Tall!_

_**- yes, he is tall. Really tall!**_

_42. Campus crush?_

_- No... i don't like them... They make me feel annoyed... They feel like they're on top of the world. -_- "_

_**- Sad to say, he is the campus crush but now he is known as the company crush since he graduated last year and started working a year ago too.**_

_43. Painter?_

_- yes yes !_

_**- I think he painted a picture for me once**_

_44. Religious?_

_- Yes! Of course! I like guys who are afraid of God_

_**- Haha. Does saying "Goddamned" numerous of times count as being religious?**_

_45. Someone who likes to tease people?_

_- nope. That's mean !_

_**- Yeah, he likes to tease people but I guess that's what attracted me to him**_

_46. Computer games geek? Or internet freak?_

_- none of the above_

_**- I think he has no time for that. He is obsess with his X-box 360 though**_

_47. Speaks 20 languages?_

_- JAPANESE, english, tagalog, swedish, italian, german, FRENCH!_

_Doesn't have to be 20! XD_

_**- He speaks alien! *flashback***_

_48. Loyal or faithful?_

_- Both! ^_^_

_**- He is both loyal and faithful and our five-year relationship proves it.**_

_49. Good kisser?_

_- *blushes furiously* what kind of question is that ?_

_**- Aww, I was so innocent! Yeah, he's one hell of a great kisser!**_

_50. Loves children?_

_Yes, That's sweet :) I LOVE children so why not ?"_

_**Yes he loves children, although he doesn't show it he does. Would we adopt Youichi and Aoi if he didn't love children?**_

_**I'd like to add one more question to this survey and that would be:**_

_51. Have you met him?  
_

_Yes, I have met him and he is the best. He's Natsume Hyuuga. Totally not my kind of boy when I was seventeen but now my only boy._

"Polka! You better tell me that you're getting ready to go to Imai's or else I'm oing to cancel our wedding!"

Woops, there goes my soon to be husband. I better go. It was nice of you to know our story.

And to those wondering, Mizukaru is now Sumire's boyfriend for 3 years.

Well, goodbye! I hope you find your kind of boy too.


End file.
